Closure
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A distress signal leads Star Fox onto the trail of man long thought to be dead. The news that he might not be reopens old wounds for one ace pilot. But maybe some secrets are better left unknown.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters. The only Star Fox games I've played are Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures. So, keeping that in mind, this takes place just after Adventures, since I don't actually know what happens after it.

* * *

Distress

Fox crouched, readying himself as Krystal did the same across from him. She was holding her staff while he held a standard metal bo staff. His martial arts training wasn't lacking in anything. He had been trained in practically every style of martial art that a bipedal, two-armed race could be trained in, and with every kind of weapon that fit the same requirements. However, when Krystal had joined their team a few months ago, it had become painfully obvious in the first sparring match they had that his staff skills were severely lacking compared to her. In a matter of minutes, she had beaten him so bad the bruises showed through his fir. Then, she had all but ordered him to let her train him with a staff.

She had adjusted to life aboard the Great Fox rather quickly. It had been a bit awkward at first, since they had no spare rooms and she had to sleep in the captain's cabin with Fox, Fox finally feeling grateful for the couch he had always complained about, but as soon as they reached Corneria, they had had a room for her built along with the repairs. It had taken a little longer than planned, but it was well worth it.

Fox sprinted forward, Krystal smirking knowingly. He swung the back of his staff around at her head and she met it with the front end of hers. Then, she ducked as his staff's other end swept over her. She moved to sweep his legs out from under him and he drove his staff into the ground, stopping hers then jumping, kicking at her. She flipped backward, avoiding the kick before stepping forward and swiping at his head. He ducked under it and stood, swinging upward at her snout. She knocked the strike aside, spinning and bringing the other end of her staff around at him. He ducked under it, standing and beginning to jab the end of his staff at her, only for her to evade the jabs. Finally, she knocked one aside and he swung the staff around behind himself, swinging it at her and she flipped over it, landing on her feet and sweeping his legs. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was on top of him, the pointed end of her staff to his throat, the hand holding his staff pinned under one of her knees and her other knee trapping his blaster in its holster.

"You've improved," Krystal said in her Cerinian accent. "You're still too slow, though, and you telegraph your movements."

"I don't telegraph anything, you're telepathic," Fox argued.

Krystal merely shrugged and stood, letting him up and smiling. "So what are we doing for today?"

"Well, I was thinking of finally letting Falco try and prove he's a better pilot than me," Fox said. "The simulator's finally working again, plus I'm getting tired of him calling me out. Aside from that, we're just going to keep flying and hope we either pick up on a distress signal or General Pepper decides to send us somewhere."

"He does seem to hire us a lot," Krystal laughed as they stepped into the elevator, heading up to the main floor.

As they stepped out on the bridge, Krystal smirked, seeing Falco waiting with a staff of his own.

"Absolutely not," Fox said. "The simulator's working, so if you want to prove you're better, let's go."

Falco grinned, nodding. "One planetary battle, one zero G battle, and one with no G defusers."

"I know how the challenges go," Fox said as the three of them walked to the simulator room they had also had installed to teach Krystal to fly, a talent she had picked up remarkably fast, allowing Peppy to finally retire as a pilot, instead staying on the ship with ROB.

Krystal sat in one of the chairs off to the side, watching on the monitor as both sat in the two simulator pilot seats, putting on the virtual reality helmets. Krystal enjoyed watching how they acted when they got shot in the simulation. Slippy was funniest due to his tendency to forget it was a simulation and panic, which also explained his lacking skill in actual combat. Falco and Fox, on the other hand, were almost identical. They kept their cool, they always knew exactly what to do, and they knew the controls well enough to fly a couple of obstacle courses blindfolded listening to Peppy telling them what was coming up. that trick was impressive, and had sparked Falco's recent demands of a dog fight to prove the better pilot.

Fox loaded the simulation, a battle in the middle of a random Cornerian city. He began to fly, checking his sensors just as Falco's arwing registered on his radar. He turned, slipping between two buildings just as the building he had turned at was hit by a laser, the laser exploding. He grinned, dropping his altitude and beginning to strafe side to side as he shot along the road, lasers flying at him in seconds. He grinned, gunning it before slamming on the brakes and cutting left between a pair of sky scrapers. Falco followed, the buildings around Fox beginning to explode. Finally, a shot grazed his shields and Fox boosted his engines, yanking upward on his controls and beginning to flip, Falco instantly doing the same. However, as he was pointed toward the ground, again, Fox cut the engines, shoving his controls and shooting the other way, Falco swearing over the comms as he finished his flip. Fox circled around a building, boosting to catch up to Falco, beginning to fire at him. Falco swore again as one of Fox's shots slammed home on his shields, then began to flip. Fox dipped, firing a bomb into the ground and Falco was hit by the concussion, beginning to flip and spin, his ship stalling. Then, at the last second, the engines flared to life and he shot off, beginning to zig-zag through the buildings, Fox hot on his trail and raining lasers all around him.

Falco kept out of the way, shooting toward a bridge and blasting both ends, barely getting underneath it, Fox yanking his controls and squeaking past above the bridge, his arwing scraping the bridge. His alert light began to flash. His shields were fried. they were never designed to hit solid things. They were designed for lasers. The next hit Falco got would punch through his shields no problem.

Just then, Falco shot out from between two buildings on Fox's side, firing a bomb at point blank range. Fox swore, killing his engines and shoving the controls, before boosting, barely slipping under the bomb before yanking the controls, once again killing then boosting his engines, shooting straight up, Falco behind him and closing, firing rapidly. Fox boosted for several seconds before killing the engines and flipping, beginning to barrel roll as he fell, firing at Falco. Falco began to try to evade, only for several shots to slap into his shields before Fox's left wing smashed into Falco's both wings exploding off sending both into a tailspin. Fox boosted his engines, his arwing slowing its spin, allowing him to recover just as Falco began to recover as well, heading for a gap between two buildings. Fox spun toward Falco, firing at him rapidly. Two shots slapped into Falco's shields, which had barely survived the collision, also barely surviving being shot again. However, the shots had knocked him to the side. Falco cursed loudly as he slammed headlong into the building, managing to plow halfway through in the simulation before hitting a support strut and bursting into a fireball. The simulation ended, Falco slamming a hand into the simulation cockpit's wall before glaring at Fox, who was already loading the next simulation, Sector Z.

Sector Z was a location in space where several battles had taken place. As a result, there were eternally massive chunks of steel and floating girders crowding the area. It was Falco's favorite zero G location due to the ease with which the wreckages could be used as cover and obstacles at the same time.

The two arwings appeared in the simulation, headed toward each other with a massive floating mess of steel girders in the center. Fox turned to the right, starting around the girders only for Falco to appear out of them, shooting at him. He began to boost instantly, swearing as he was caught in the open. Several shots slammed into him and his warning lights flashed. Falco had his his fuel storage.

"Son of a bitch!" Fox cursed, diving and boosting into a mess of girders, Falco following him in. The two had separated a little, and Fox used the distance to turn around, the two firing at each other as they came into view. Both managed to escape the shots, beginning to zip around and around the girders, firing any chance they had. Finally, Fox's alert read that he had three minutes of fuel. He let Falco catch up before boosting, Falco doing the same.

"What are you up to?" Falco mused, more to himself than Fox.

Suddenly, Fox cut his engines, yanking his controls and pulling up before gunning it. Falco began to follow, flipping before hitting the brakes, screeching almost to a complete stop before flipping over and shooting back down as a massive chunk of starship crashed into the wreckage he was in. Falco dodged and weaved through the girders as they came alive, shooting around and around, gaps closing as others opened. Finally, he shot out of the bottom just as one of his wings was clipped and taken off. He swore but turned, flying after Fox, who was heading for one of the auto-repair drones the simulator had staged, drones matching the ones ROB was able to send from the Great Fox to help if needed. Just as he neared it, Falco fired, destroying the drone and making Fox swear loudly, his engines dying.

"God dammit Falco!" Fox shouted seconds before Falco's bomb slammed into him from below, destroying him.

Falco grinned as Fox began to type in the last simulation, starting it up. It was a battle that was in low gravity, the perfect balance between their skills, but with their G defusers offline. Both took off instantly, the simulators using magnets to simulate G force. They began to fly toward each other, both opening fire instantly. After a few shots had hit each, they both peeled off, flying around and beginning to fire again. In this one, the only obstacle was G force. And for good reason. Falco got behind Fox, opening fire and Fox flipped, gritting his teeth and hitting the boost as he finished his flip, firing as the pull on his arms made him pull up too much. He corrected, firing at Falco again, but Falco boosted and cut to the left. Fox followed, charging a shot. Then, just as soon as it locked on, Falco flipped, flying straight at Fox and firing. Fox shoved hard, flipping downward under Falco and turning to follow, locking onto Falco again. Then, he launched a homing missile, Falco swearing.

"Cheap move Fox!" Falco shouted, swerving to the side, the missile curving around and back toward him.

Falco shoved the controls, cutting his engines and flipping upside down, the missile shooting over him. Then, Falco made the mistake of hitting the boost before flipping. His arms yanked and his arwing responded, driving itself directly into the ground. It bounced, however, and Falco cranked the controls around, flipping right-side-up again just in time for the homing missile to slam into his cockpit, exploding. He swore loudly, yanking the helmet off as Fox pulled his own off in a calmer manner.

"Happy now?" Fox asked.

"I'm still a better shot!" Falco said, storming out of the room.

Fox laughed, climbing out of his simulator, Krystal walking over while clapping.

"Could you have won without the missile?" Krystal asked.

"Maybe," Fox shrugged. "Guess we'll hopefully never have to find out."

Just then, a red light flashed overhead and they sprinted to the bridge, Falco arriving a half second later and Slippy a moment after that. As soon as they stepped into the room, Peppy turned to them while ROB continued to work the ship's controls.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"We found a distress signal," Peppy said.

"Then why the emergency signal?" Fox asked. "That's not really-"

He stopped as Peppy began to play a holographic recording of a pink cat.

"Katt?" Falco blinked.

"If anyone can hear this, I need hep!" Katt said. "I was ambushed by-"

The hologram went to static for a moment before returning.

"-sh landed on...eed evac! Please! Fox! Falco! Anyone! Please!"

The hologram faded and Fox stared at Peppy.

"So where are we going?" Fox asked.

"Here," ROB announced, another hologram appearing with a solar system showing.

Then, one of the planets began to flash before it zoomed in, identifying the planet as X3219: Haven. It described it as a vacation resort planet, and described the climate similar to that of Sauria. The hologram zoomed back out, plotting a course from the Great Fox to the planet.

"Let's go," Fox said. "ROB, get us there now."

The hologram disappeared and everyone felt the Great Fox shudder as it jumped through a warp gate.

"Warp Gate jump successful," ROB announced. "ETA to destination, five hours."

"What?" Falco said. "Can't we go any faster? Katt needs us now!"

"Falco, Katt's going to be fine," Fox said. "Have faith in her abilities."

Falco growled in annoyance before sighing. "Okay. I'm going to go fuel the arwings."

He turned, walking to the elevator and shooting down to the hangar. Slippy left to get his gear ready, and Fox and Krystal did the same.

"What's with Falco?" Krystal asked.

"He's in love with Katt," Fox said. "But he broke her heart once and she left the team. Then, when he had the chance to get her back, he let her go for fear of hurting her again. They haven't spoken since."

"I see," Krystal nodded. "Well, maybe after this he'll finally grow a pair of balls and win her back."

"One can only hope," Fox snorted. "Anytime she comes up in a conversation he either gets mopey or angry. Plus, if she rejoins the team, Slippy can go back to being the mechanic, rather than a pilot."

Krystal grinned, nodding. It was horrible to say, but it _was_ annoying to have to save Slippy seemingly three times per fight. Finally they reached their rooms and branched off to get their gear.

* * *

Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Haven

Fox dropped out of his arwing, looking around the area. A long trench with Katt's signature pink, arrow-head shaped ship lying in pieces at the end of it, small fires still dotting the area where the ship's fuel was still burning, and water all around the island that Katt had somehow gone from one end of to the other, miraculously without going into the water. The only problem was, no Katt. Fox looked around further out. Blue sea, blue sea, blue sea, and oh look, more blue sea. Finally, he stopped as he spotted the only other island, miles away.

"Please, for the love of God, tell me we don't have to swim there," Falco said, also staring at the island.

"Peppy, any sign of Katt in the water between here and there?" Fox asked.

"Nothing on the surface," Peppy said. "But...uh..."

"I'll take the Blue Marine," Falco said. "Hopefully I find nothing, and if I don't, you'll find her, which means you get to have fun with whatever came looking for her."

"Maybe nothing did," Fox said.

"She said she was ambushed," Falco said. "If that's the case, they probably want to make sure she died."

Fox nodded, sighing and climbing back into his arwing. "Krystal, Slippy, you're coming with me to that island."

Both nodded, climbing into their arwings as well and they took off, flying over to the other island as the Great Fox landed in the water, allowing Falco to swap his arwing for the Blue Marine. Within a few minutes, Fox and his two remaining teammates had set their fighters down on the shore of the island and climbed out, staring up at the completely deserted resort. Fox turned to Slippy and Krystal only to stop, staring at Krystal. She had neglected to wear her body suit, instead choosing to wear her tribal outfit consisting of essentially a bra, loincloth, and jewelry. She also had her staff in hand, but he still had to question her choice of clothing.

"What?" she asked.

"Where's your suit?" Fox asked.

"The computer said resort planet," Krystal shrugged. "I thought that meant we'd be able to relax."

"So you decided to wear a loincloth," Fox said.

"I've got underwear on you know!" Krystal said, blushing through her fur. "Quit staring at me and focus on the mission perv."

Fox shook his head, turning away from her and looked around. Before them, there was one hotel that looked to easily have several hundred rooms and looked to be a log-cabin-style hotel, there was a boat house about five hundred meters away on their left, and there was a pool house, for some unknowable reason, about six hundred meters away on the right.

"Slippy, check the pool house," Fox said. "Krystal, boathouse. If either of you finds anything, radio. If either of you finds nothing, radio. I'll start on the hotel. Meet me there once you're done. Hopefully with Katt."

Both nodded, walking away and Fox walked to the hotel, pushing the door open and stepping inside, the guy at the desk, a calico cat, looking up at him and grunting, looking back at his playdog magazine. Fox rolled his eyes, walking over to him.

"I'm looking for someone," Fox said.

"I don't swing that way," the cat said, Fox rolling his eyes.

"Not what I meant," Fox said. "I was wondering if you'd seen them."

"Nope," the guy said.

Fox drew his blaster, setting it on top of the guy's magazine, miraculously having his full attention now. "As I was saying, I'm looking for a pink cat, she was probably wet when she got here, probably injured, most likely tired."

The guy stared at him for another second before shaking his head. "I'm sorry man, but there's no one here that fits that description."

"Do you mind if I look around?" Fox asked. "With the Master Key? She's hurt and needs medical attention. You'd be saving a life. Or, I could just shoot you and take the key anyway."

The guy held the key out and Fox accepted it, thanking him and putting the blaster away, walking into the building as the guy stared after him then flicked his magazine, returning to what he had been doing before. Fox walked through the rooms nearby, checking the lounge, the dining room, the kitchen, and finally reaching the rooms. As of yet, there had been no one. There should have been people. It shouldn't have been so silent in the middle of the day at an island resort. He unholstered his gun, charging it and unlocking the first room, pushing it open. Empty. He checked the bathroom. Empty.

 _"Fox, the boathouse is empty,"_ Krystal reported telepathically. _"I'm on my way to the hotel now."_

 _"Be careful,"_ Fox responded. _"Something's wrong here."_

He continued searching the rooms. Nothing. Just as he finished that entire hallway, Krystal and Slippy met him back at the beginning of the other two, the stairs just beside them.

"Krystal, can you sense her in the building?" Fox asked. "Can you sense anyone?"

Krystal focused but shook her head. "There's no one. Except for him."

She gestured at the guy behind the desk. Just then, Fox's comm unit beeped and he answered, Peppy's face appearing over his arm.

"Fox, Falco's on his way to the island, he couldn't find anything under water," Peppy said.

"Thanks," Fox said. "Send him to the hotel."

"I will," Peppy said before his head swiveled away then back. "Scanners are reading a structural anomaly in the basement. Also, there are no signs of life on the island besides you three and one other person."

"That's not her either," Fox said. "Tell Falco to meet us in the basement then."

Peppy nodded and Fox disconnected, heading back to the front, aiming at the guy again.

"Where are all of the people supposedly staying here?" Fox asked.

"There's no one here," the guy said. "Had you asked before I'd have told you. No one's come here in weeks. Look."

He gestured to the side and Fox looked, seeing that all of the room keys were hanging from their pegs. Fox nodded, turning back to the guy.

"Where's the door to the basement?" Fox asked.

"Take the stairs," the guy said.

"Thank you," Fox said, walking away, keeping his blaster ready as they reached the stairs.

He opened the door, walking down the stairs and silently opening the door, peeking in.

"What do you see?" Krystal whispered.

"A hole," Fox said, pushing the door the rest of the way open and walking into the room, looking around then down into the hole.

It was pitch black inside, but just as he was about to shine his flashlight into it, Falco tapped him on the shoulder, jumping him and making him spin.

"Whoa, easy Fox," Falco said. "Just me."

"Sorry," Fox said. "Just getting a really bad feeling about this thing."

"Same," Krystal said quietly. "I can...I can sense something."

"What?" Fox asked.

"I don't know," Krystal said. "Something."

Fox nodded, sighing. They had to climb down it eventually. He shone a light down the hole, seeing that it leveled out a little after a ten foot drop, not enough to keep their footing after drawing to it, but enough that it wasn't a fatal fall. Fox looked around, finding several long boards and walking over, grabbing them and lowering them to the bend in the hole, then leaning them against the opposite side of the hole. He looked to the others who nodded.

"I'll go first," Fox said. "Whatever happens, be careful." His eyes lingered on Krystal for half a second more than the others before he tore his gaze away, sitting on the boards and slowly lowering himself down.

Once his feet his the side of the hole, he realized that it had been pressed into a near stone-like hardness. He raised his boots, extending metal spikes from the bottoms of them and setting his feet down, his weight pressing the spikes into the dirt. He stood carefully, testing the boots gingerly before sighing, shining the light down the tunnel. For a moment, he could have sworn he caught a flash of movement, but then it was gone.

"Alright, Falco, you're next," Fox said.

Falco carefully descended the boards, standing on the opposite side as Fox, also using his boots' spikes. Next, Slippy came down, extending his spikes and stopping a little further down than Fox or Falco, both he and Falco aiming down the tunnel as Fox holstered his blaster, turning back around to help Krystal down, since she didn't have spiked boots. Once she was down, he turned around, Krystal holding onto him from behind as he unholstered his blaster, slowly beginning to work his way down the tunnel, bringing Krystal with him, Slippy and Falco standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him, forming a wall to keep Krystal from falling. After what seemed like forever, they reached the end of the tunnel, a massive underground cavern with a small stone platform outside their tunnel, then water filling the rest of the floor. Krystal walked to the water, carefully lowering her staff into it until it found the bottom, about waist deep. She tried a little further out. Same. A little further. Same.

"Looks like it's pretty level, at least for here," Krystal said. "We should leave something here so we can find our way back."

Fox nodded, cracking a blindingly bright green glow stick and dropped it near the tunnel. "There. That's good for twenty four hours. If we're not back here by then, we'll have other problems."

Krystal nodded and turned back to the water just as several ripples reached their little island. "Did you see that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Fox said, shining his light around the island slowly. "Hopefully, it's just a fish."

"Just don't think of Zoness," Falco said, Fox glaring at him.

"I'll shoot you," Fox warned.

"Zoness?" Krystal asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," Fox said, slowly and carefully inching his way out into the water, shivering as he entered the ice cold liquid.

The others followed suit, only Slippy not seeming to mind the temperature. They moved slowly, barely making a ripple between the four of them as they inched along, three with blasters in hand and one with her staff raised and ready. Everything was silent. Horrifyingly slow. Fox grit his teeth, feeling his nerves fraying and the muscles around his spine beginning to quiver from suppressed shivering. His nerves frayed more. Suddenly, the sound of a droplet of water hitting the water sounded off to the left. They spun, everyone aiming, flashlights shining into the darkness and illuminating nothing. Fox swallowed, the sound seeming unnaturally loud in his ears. His breathing began to quicken as his frayed nerves turned to panic.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, turning only to relax when he saw it was Krystal. She let her hand slip down his arm to his, squeezing it gently as she smiled before she let go, lookin around. Fox sighed. He was getting worked up over nothing. There was probably nothing anywhere around them. It was just really dark.

He turned, raising his rifle and staring into the yellow eyes, seeming to glow from the flashlight. It was surrounded by a pointed, scale-covered face with sharp pointed teeth filling its mouth, a pair of long appendages on the creature's back that curved forward like scorpion tails but simply going to a point, rather than a stinger, and the general body shape of a T-rex, only standing at about Fox's height. Its front hands were also not tiny and useless. They were more akin to a SharpClaw's arms, useful, scaled, muscular, and holding Fox's forearm in a painfully tight grip. Fox's eyes slowly widened as he stared, the other staring in just as much shock, and then Fox's blaster dropped.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Escape

He was getting worked up over nothing. There was probably nothing anywhere around them. It was just really dark. He turned, raising his rifle and staring into the yellow eyes, seeming to glow from the flashlight. It was surrounded by a pointed, scale-covered face with sharp pointed teeth filling its mouth, a pair of long appendages on the creature's back that curved forward like scorpion tails but simply going to a point, rather than a stinger, and the general body shape of a T-rex, only standing at about Fox's height. Its front hands were also not tiny and useless. They were more akin to a SharpClaw's arms, useful, scaled, muscular, and holding Fox's forearm in a painfully tight grip. Fox's eyes slowly widened as he stared, the other staring in just as much shock, and then Fox's blaster dropped.

Fox's voice echoed out of the darkness almost instantly, screaming in a mixture of pain and fear. Krystal was off in an instant, splashing loudly through the water after him, Falco grabbing his blaster on the way. Then, they reached a small stone island where Fox was lying, a deep gash in his stomach and his left arm broken severely.

"Trap!" Fox croaked.

Just as he did, several of the dinosaur monsters burst out of the water. Falco spun, firing both blasters rapidly. Three dinosaurs went down, smoking holes in their heads and torsos. One charged through the water at Krystal and she slammed her staff into the underside of its jaw, knocking it to the side before driving the pointed end into the side of its head and ripping it back out. She spun, slamming the staff into another who was charging at Falco and knocking it into a different dinosaur, Falco lighting both up instantly. Krystal began to blast dinosaurs with her staff's magic, the blasts burning them but not drilling through them like Falco, Fox, and Slippy's blasters.

Then, one fell from above, splashing down behind slippy, the two appendages on its back shooting forward, driving themselves down through Slippy's shoulders into his lungs. Slippy went limp, arms falling to his sides, blaster splashing down. One shot drilled through the dinosaur's torso. Two. It lunged forward, jaws snapping closed around Slippy's head.

"SLIPPY! ! !" Falco shouted, raining hell on the dinosaur as he charged.

It dropped. Krystal caught Slippy's body and dragged it onto the island and Falco tossed Slippy's blaster to her, joining her on the island. Together, the two began to fire out into the darkness at any shadow that moved. Finally, they stopped, Krystal instantly turning to Fox, pulling the first aid kit out of his backpack. She lifted his shirt and vest out of the way and pressed bandages against his stomach, Fox letting out a noise between a whimper and a groan and Falco knelt on Fox's other side, holding the bandages in place as Krystal began to wrap his abdomen tightly, securing the bandages. Then, she gripped his hand and elbow.

"I'm sorry," was al the warning Fox got before the blue vixen holding his arm yanked hard, resetting his bones and getting the exposed pieces back inside his skin and into place. Then, she bandaged it and made a splint for it using Fox and Slippy's emergency shovels.

Once finished, Krystal gently helped Fox up off the ground, Falco handing him his blaster. They all turned to Slippy but Falco turned away instantly.

"We need to keep moving," Falco said. "Katt's down here somewhere."

"She may not be alive," Krystal said. "Would you be okay with that? Do you really want to see that?"

"No," Falco said, shoulder sinking. "But I have to. I have to know. I have to try."

Fox nodded in agreement, stepping up front and slipping his blaster back into his holster, pulling a smaller, lighter one from inside his vest. He shone it out into the darkness, but there was no other land in sight.

"Which way did we come from?" Falco asked, looking around.

In all the commotion, none of them remembered. And the glow stick was gone. Fox closed his eyes, trying to think as the fur running down his back stood up under his shirt. He felt a chill on his right side and turned, staring into the darkness, feeling a cold weight settle in his stomach.

"This way," Fox said, following his instincts.

He carefully aimed around, the three of them moving faster than before, but with their senses on full alert this time. A loud slow clicking noise echoed from ahead on the left, then a slightly faster response came from the right.

"I don't like this," Krystal said.

"Be ready," Fox said, not even slowing down.

Finally, they found land. A large, flat island of stone with two higher raised areas on either side, and a tunnel directly ahead. Fox stopped in the middle of the island as the clicking began again, on the right this time, and much closer. Falco and Krystal stopped, pressing their backs together in a triangle. Then, a pair of creatures appeared on the raised sections. They looked like centipedes with massive jagged pincers on the front in front of a round mouth lined on all sides by jagged teeth, stone-like plating, and no antennae. Fox aimed at one just as its head pulled back then lunged forward, a thick white fluid spraying out. Fox shoved Falco aside and leapt backward into Krystal, tackling her out of the way just as the fluid splatted onto the ground, hissing angrily as it melted through the stone rapidly.

That was all the urging Falco needed. Before he had even stood, he was sending shoots blasting through that creature, Fox doing the same to the other. Both emitted a high, piercing shriek of pain before they dropped, sliding forward off the ledges and landing on the ground with a pair of sickening crunches. Then, Fox heard a splash and the three of them leapt up, sprinting for the tunnel, Falco taking the lead with his flashlight while Fox and Krystal ran along behind him. Soon, they reached a large room with small, egg-shaped stones lining it. No one even had to ask. They dodged and weaved through the eggs carefully, not touching anything as they headed for a tunnel on the far side. They slipped inside and kept running, slowing to a stop as they reached a room with a black substance that looked like a cross between webbing and stone covering everything. Standing against the back wall, unconscious and halfway covered in the substance was Katt. Fox looked away instantly, since what they could see of her revealed that her clothes had been mostly, if not entirely, shredded, leaving her covered mostly by whatever was holding her to the wall.

Falco sprinted forward, pulling at the substance and breaking it away like sheetrock. Finally, he finished freeing her, catching her as she fell against him. She was still wearing jean short shorts, but they may have been pants before, and her shirt was shredded down to essentially a cloth across her chest. She moaned miserably as she stirred, looking up at Falco and smiling before slowly pushing herself up, looking around.

"Where are we?" Katt asked. "The last thing I remember was crashing and being attacked by these weird rock bug things."

"They're not the only thing in here," Fox said. "We're underground. There are dinosaur things here too. They...they killed Slippy."

Katt gasped, covering her mouth just as a roar echoed behind them. They all spun, Katt grabbing Fox's main blaster as they fired into the tunnel where dinosaurs were trying to swarm them, only to be slaughtered. Still, though, there were too many, and they were starting to run out of ammo. Fox looked around, continuing to fire as he scanned the room. Off to the side, there was another tunnel, hidden by webbing. He turned, firing at the tunnel and quickly clearing it.

"This way!" he shouted, turning and sprinting that way, the others following.

As they ran through the tunnel, Falco and Katt shot the roof of the tunnel behind them, collapsing it. Finally they reached a large open room just as Fox's legs wobbled. He lost his balance, crashing to the floor and pushing himself up to his knees and right arm, his stomach rolling once and spilling its contents over the floor. He grit his teeth, suddenly feeling a tsunami of nausea wash over him, his stomach emptying again as a cold sweat made his fur start to slick to his body. He groaned, vomiting a third time before forcing himself to his feet, Krystal helping him, fear written all over his face.

"Just pain," he grunted, stepping around his puddle and starting into the room with the others.

Krystal kept her eyes on him until a piercing shriek rang out from somewhere in the darkness. They began to run, entering another tunnel and passing through two more caverns before Fox slowed to a stop, fur standing on end again He turned, staring down a tunnel off to the side as the others slowed to a stop.

"Fox, we have to go!" Krystal shouted.

"Keep going!" Fox shouted back. "There's something I have to check!"

"What!?" Krystal shouted as Fox turned, sprinting down the tunnel. Krystal groaned in annoyance, turning to Katt and Falco. "Go! I'll get Fox!"

Falco nodded, grabbing Katt's hand and turning, running away from Krystal, who sprinted to the tunnel, following it until she slowed to a stop beside Fox, following his gaze and beginning to stare as well. Before them was a giant chasm with a round platform a short distance away with a staff nearly identical to Krystal's sticking out of it. The difference was that it was silver rather than gold, and had what looked like glowing emeralds in the ends. Fox sprinted forward, leaping across the gap and landing in a roll, standing beside the staff.

"Fox wait!" Krystal said as he reached for it. "We don't know if it's-"

Fox pulled the staff free of the ground, feeling it warm and buzz in his hands just as cracks shot outward from where it had been sticking out of the ground. He sprinted toward Krystal as the other side began to collapse, the platform tilting away from Krystal.

"Fox!" Krystal shrieked.

Fox reacted mostly on instinct, driving the pointed end of the staff into the ground and jumping. Suddenly, the staff warmed, a wave of white light shooting from the emerald at the top to the pointed end's emerald and Fox felt his body tingle just as the staff lurched forward, completing the pole vault itself and sending Fox streaking through the air, past Krystal before his feet hit the ground and he skidded a few feet before his legs crumpled and he dropped, rolling to a stop, the staff lying in front of him.

"Oh my god! Fox!" Krystal shouted, running over to him. "Are you okay?"

Fox nodded, grabbing the staff and using it to stand before collapsing it, the staff working exactly the same as Krystal's, and drawing his blaster, feeling his body warm, the clammy feeling he had been ignoring dulling. Then, he and Krystal ran back out of the tunnel, Fox seeing the centipede things off to the left and opening fire as they ran. They entered a tunnel and Fox collapsed it behind them just as they ran out onto a stone island against the wall of the massive flooded cavern. They looked around just as a green glow appeared in the distance, Falco waving the green glow stick for a moment before dropping it, lasers beginning to fire into the darkness. Fox and Krystal began to run again. Then, as Fox moved to jump out into the water, his foot settled on the surface, a ring of white-blue light shooting outward from the contact, the water seeming solid for him even as Krystal sank into it. Fox didn't miss a beat, grabbing Krystal under the air and swinging her around, grunting in pain as he caught her legs with his left arm. Krystal grabbed his small blaster, firing backward at whatever was chasing them as Fox sprinted across the water, rings of light continuing to shoot outward from his feet. After barely any time, he neared the small stone island Falco and Katt were on.

"Go now!" Fox shouted, both of them disappearing up the tunnel instantly, Kat held in Falco's arms.

When Fox reached the tunnel, he jumped, deploying his boot spikes in mid air and then beginning to run up the tunnel, Krystal still firing backward, piercing shrieks and roars alike following. Finally, they reached the top and Fox jumped onto the side of the vertical part of the hole, retracting the boot spikes and jumping onto the boards, which bent then straightened, throwing himself and Krystal out of the hole as Katt and Falco hurled a grenade belt each into it. The explosion shot a cloud of dust out of the hole before the tunnel began to collapse, crushing the creatures inside of it. Fox groaned, beginning to stand only to collapse again, gagging but unable to vomit. Krystal and Falco lifted him instantly, tilting his head up. Fox coughed, vomit spraying out of his mouth before he retched, bile splattering across the floor, reeking of rotten eggs. Falco swore loudly.

"It's poison!" Falco said. "Peppy! We need the Great Fox for immediate pick up, and we need the medical bay prepped! Fox got poisoned by some creature."

"Understood!" Peppy responded. "ETA two minutes!"

They ll hurried outside, finding the Great Fox settling on the beach as they sprinted toward it, Krystal and Falco taking Fox to the medical bay while Katt quickly loaded all of the arwings onto the ship. Then, ROB took off again.

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Checking In

Fox groaned, eyes slowly opening before closing again, one hand rising to block the light, which was switched off a moment later.

"I told you you'd have to turn it off," a feminine voice said.

"Oh well excuse me Doctor," a sarcastic masculine one said. "I forgot you had a PhD in extinct creatures' venom treatments."

"Fox, can you hear me?" a second feminine voice said, this one beside him and causing his brain to struggle to function, the pain filling his body just a little more tolerable.

"Krystal?" Fox groaned, forcing his eyes to open, the blurred images slowly focusing into Falco and Kat standing at the foot of his infirmary bed and Krystal sitting beside him. "What happened?"

"You collapsed from the venom those dinosaur freaks inject with their stingers, the things they stabbed Slippy with," Falco explained. "ROB was able to analyze it and then neutralize it, thank God Slippy upgraded him with medical programming, but you took a while to heal from the damage it had done."

"How long?" Fox groaned.

"It's been three days," Falco said. "On the plus side, your arm's healed."

"Excuse me?" Fox blinked, staring at his arm, seeing no sign of previous injury, even when he dug through his fur for the scars he should have.

"Yeah, it just healed itself over the last three days," Falco shrugged. "I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth."

Fox nodded in agreement, slowly sitting up, wincing and looking to his stomach, which was still wrapped in bandages.

"That one's going to take some time," Falco said. "And you're going to feel weak and sore for about five days, ten total for you to heal up, we suspect."

Fox nodded. Slippy had been the best trained for medical things. Except ROB.

"Where are Peppy and ROB?" Fox asked.

"Pulling us into dock on Corneria," Falco said. "We'll have the usual escorts waiting for us. You'll be going to the hospital first so they can seal that thing up for you, then we'll be heading to our usual hotel."

"Usual tactics apply, I assume," Fox said, Falco nodding.

"Alright," Fox nodded. "Krystal and I will leave ten minutes after you and Katt draw the press away. You two have always been the favorite couple."

"That's because they actually think we _are_ a couple," Katt said, Falco flinching behind her. "Don't worry, they'll catch wind of you and Krystal someday."

Fox and Krystal both blushed.

"W-We're not-" Fox began but Katt held a hand up, shaking her head.

"Don't waste your breath," Katt said. "You two will realize it too eventually."

And with that, both Katt and Falco walked out of the room. Fox groaned, before a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, where's the staff?" Fox asked.

"It's over there," Krystal said, pointing.

He looked to his right, noticing the staff for the first time, fully extended and upright, the tip of it's pointed end resting on the ground and white light spreading from the tip over the ground in a circle for a few inches as well as up the staff, forming a sot of stand to hold it up.

"It's been doing that since we took it from you, shocked Peppy for touching it too," Krystal said. "It's a lot more short-tempered than mine."

"What?" Fox asked, looking at Krystal in confusion.

"Oh, I suppose I never did tell you that, did I?" Krystal asked. "My staff, and apparently that one too, they're alive. Not alive as in walking and talking, but alive enough that they can choose who wields them. If they don't want you wielding them, they'll zap you, or burn you, or something like that. I was actually surprised when I saw you wielding my staff. You were the first person besides me that it allowed to wield it since my father gave it to me. As for yours, well, it's really picky and cranky. I doubt even I could touch it. It only likes you."

"I see," Fox nodded. "Not the mot outlandish thing I've heard. Besides the fact that it _is_ standing. And I'm pretty sure it's the reason I was able to run on water."

Krystal nodded in agreement. "I think they're sister staves. Or maybe brothers. Either way, they seem like they were made by the same person."

Fox nodded, slowly pushing himself up and walking over to his staff, reaching out to it. As soon as his hand closed around it, the light faded and it shrunk down to its compact size.

"Thank you for your help," Fox smiled. "You saved me and Krystal both."

The stone seemed to glow for a moment before Fox turned to Krystal, who smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go and put some clean clothes on," Fox decided. "I'll meet you all at the bridge, alright?"

Krystal nodded and Fox walked out of the room, left arm across his stomach, right holding his new staff.

* * *

Fox stepped out of the hospital, left hand over the spot his wound had been. Without it, it should be roughly five days before he was healed fully. Beside him, Krystal glanced at him. Both had their staves and had to be at the hotel by nine pm. It was currently noon.

"So, what do you want to do?" Fox asked.

"Well, let's see," Krystal hummed thoughtfully. "Food would be nice. If you feel up to it. If not, I can just wait."

"Food does sound good," Fox agreed, holding out a hand and hailing a cab.

After a couple of minutes, one pulled to a stop in front of them and they climbed in, the driver turning toward them, eyes wide.

"Ohmygod! You'reFoxMcCloudandKrystal!" the driver, a tan-furred pomaranian, squealed excitedly.

"Not so loud, please," Fox winced. "We need food but we're trying not to be noticed by the press."

"Of course," the driver nodded.

The cab began to move and Fox peeked over the seat, staring at the pedals, which were extended enough for the tiny dog to reach, her paws resting on the bottom of the wheel, neck craned to see through the top half. Suddenly, Fox didn't feel as safe in the cab anymore. However, after a few minutes, they slowed to a stop at a small diner. Fox climbed out, holding the door open for Krystal before paying the cab driver. The dog thanked him as he closed the door before the cab took off, leaving the two of them to their meal. Fox turned, walking inside with Krystal and they sat in the corner by a back door where they could go unnoticed more easily, both waiting patiently. Within a couple of minutes, a lynx walked over, smiling widely at them.

"Welcome to our little slice of heaven," the Lynx greeted. "It's always a pleasure to serve a couple."

Both blushed, denying that fact at the same time, making them blush even more. The Lynx simply grinned knowingly.

"Of course you aren't!" she beamed. "Anyway, what can I get you?"

Fox ordered a burger and a coke, and Krystal got some pasta. Then, the Lynx walked away, both foxes actively avoiding looking at each other.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Fox asked, forcing his blush to fade.

"I think I want to go to the hotel and sleep, honestly," Krystal said. "I haven't slept well ever since being in that hole."

Fox nodded, thinking of Slippy, being torn apart by dinosaurs and bugs, digested and crapped out just to rot in some hole. Then, Fox remembered how cold the water had been, and what Krystal had been wearing and he grinned.

"So how did that outfit work out?" Fox asked.

Krystal blushed, shaking her head with a grin. "It was freezing, happy? I thought I was going to be warm, and instead it was cold as hell. At least until shit hit the fan."

Fox nodded in agreement. Once the first dinosaur thing had shown up, they hadn't really stayed still long enough to be cold. it had been too much running, shooting, and fear. And pain. He unconsciously rubbed at his left arm where it had been broken and Krystal glanced at it.

"Are you alright?" Krystal asked.

Fox glanced up at her before nodding.

"Yeah," Fox said. "Just thinking back. I still can't believe Slippy's..."

"Yeah," Krystal said. "We'll have to have a service for him now that you'r awake."

Fox nodded in agreement just as their food arrived. They ate in silence before heading outside, Krystal hailing a cab this time. About ten minutes later, they reached the hotel, finding Falco waiting impatiently.

"Finally," Falco said, rolling his eyes. "It's under your name, but there's been a...complication."

"What?" Fox asked.

"Only two rooms were available," Falco said.

Fox sighed. "As long as you stay on your side of the-"

"I'm staying with Katt," Falco said, Fox stopping mid sentence and staring at him incredulously. "It was Katt's idea. She said it would make getting around the city easier, since we only ever use the same groups."

"Where's Peppy?" Fox asked.

"He's staying on the Great Fox," Falco said. "He took Slippy's death hard. I'm a little worried about the old guy."

"I'll check on him tomorrow," Fox sighed. "Are you okay with this Krystal? I can make Katt room with you if you want."

Krystal shook her head. "No, it's alright. We can make it work."

Fox sighed, nodding, and walked to the desk, checking himself and Krystal in, getting their room keys and handing Krystal hers. Then, the three of them got into the elevator, rising to the top floor and then stepping out. Falco almost instantly disappeared into his and Katt's room, closing the door before Fox could get to the door to let Katt know what he thought of her plan. Fox sighed, stopping at his and Krystal's room and opening the door, stepping out of the way and letting Krystal in. Krystal walked into the room and smiled, looking around. There was a floor-to-ceiling window with a sliding glass door and a balcony, a spacious bathroom and shower, a large plasma screen TV, and a single queen-sized bed. That was about the only part that would make it difficult. There was no other furniture. Just the bed. Fox set the backpack he had been carrying in a corner and then walked into the bathroom, taking his pain pills that the hospital had prescribed him to help stave off the side effects of the venom, which apparently was debilitating pain, given what had happened when the morphine Peppy had given him ran out.

He sighed, walking back out into the main room, finding his staff standing again, Krystal staring at it. He walked over to it but didn't grab it.

"Why doesn't your staff do this?" Fox asked, receiving a shrug. "Want to see if it likes you?"

Krystal thought for a second then nodded, walking over and reaching out for the staff gingerly. Just as soon as her finger brushed it, a blot of electricity arched off of it, zapping her finger and making her recoil, sticking her finger in her mouth. Fox sighed, taking the staff and shrinking it, setting it against the wall beside his pack.

"Guess not," Fox said. "Ah well. At least you have yours."

Krystal nodded in agreement. Then, she yawned, flopping onto the bed, still wearing her usual body suit. Fox chuckled.

"You have to at least take that suit off," Fox said.

Krystal mumbled something into the bed.

"What?" Fox asked.

 _"I said, I'm too lazy. You have to help me."_

Fox's tail flicked excitedly as he felt her in his mind. He wasn't sure why, but it had always seemed like a very personal thing, intimate, even. He'd never say as much, but he definitely enjoyed it. He sighed, walking over and pulling her boots off before looking for a zipper. Not seeing one on the back he sighed.

"You can get the rest, right?" Fox asked.

Krystal rolled over, staring at him for a moment before reaching to the zipper at the top of the front, which was about halfway down her cleavage, and pulled it down to the silver belt, which she unclipped and tossed to the side. Once that was off she pulled her arms out of the sleeves, pushing it to her waist and looking at Fox expectantly, Fox feeling slightly better, as well as slightly embarrassed, when he saw she had her tribal outfit that he had met her in under the body suit.

"Well?" Krystal asked. "I told you, I'm lazy. If you don't want me sleeping in this, you'd better get to work. And don't even think about pulling my tail."

Fox sighed, walking over and kneeling on the bed beside her, feeling his blush shining through his fur as he took hold of the body suit at her hips, pulling it down. It gave a bit more resistance than he expected, but after several seconds, he pulled it down over her feet and set it on the floor with her boots. Krystal smiled, Fox blushing even more now that she was wearing only her tribal top, a loincloth, and a pair of white panties under it. She reached up, slipping under the covers and Fox sat on the bed, taking off his boots, then his vest and shirt. He left his pants on, crawling under the comforter but leaving the sheet between himself and Krystal, laying on his side, facing away from her. He agreed with her idea to sleep though. Especially once the pain pills had kicked in fully. He was out like a light almost instantly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Saying Goodbye

Fox stretched and yawned, opening his eyes only to immediately shut them again as Krystal gasped, holding the towel she had been in the process of removing closed again, blushing furiously.

"Sorry," Fox said.

"My fault," Krystal said. "I forgot to grab my clothes."

Fox waited until he heard the bathroom door close. Then, Krystal called out that he could look. He carefully peaked and sighed, pushing himself up out of bed and sighing, trying to push the mental image of the split second that he had been able to see out of his head. He stood, walking to the refrigerator and grabbing a water, holding it against one temple, hoping the cold would help. It didn't. Finally, the bathroom door opened and Krystal stepped out, wearing a tight white Tee-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. She glanced at Fox, Fox catching her eyes drift down his toned torso for a half a second before she looked away. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers, some faded blue jeans, and a loose Tee-shirt and went into the bathroom. He showered quickly, then dressed himself, brushed his teeth, and walked back out to find Katt sitting on the bed with Krystal, the two talking about some party.

"Hello Katt," Fox said.

"Hey Fox," Katt smiled. "I'm stealing your girlfriend for today."

"She's not my girlfriend," Fox said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Really now Fox, it's morning," Katt said. "And you don't have to deny it."

Fox rolled his eyes, swapping the beer for a water. "Happy mom? And I'm not denying anything."

Just then, the staff that had been standing on its own since Fox woke up tipped over behind him, the rounded end smacking into the back of Fox's head before it righted itself, looking as though it had never moved.

"Oh don't you start!" Fox grumbled, rubbing his head. "It's bad enough with Katt and Falco."

Katt and Krystal both laughed before Katt stood, pulling Krystal to her feet and grinning. "We're going to buy something decent to wear for the party tomorrow night. You'd better do the same Fox. That old suit of yours is ripped."

Fox blinked in surprise before opening his suit case and pulling out his suit, seeing a tear in the left armpit and another running from front to back between the legs.

"How'd I manage that?" Fox blinked.

"You got into a fight with some cheetah who was flirting with Krystal," Katt laughed. "I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were barely sober enough to stand."

Fox blushed, vaguely recalling something about a fight from the last party they had been to. He sighed, tossing the suit into the garbage as Katt and Krystal left. Then, Fox turned to the staff.

"Alright, what's the big idea with hitting me in the head?" Fox asked. "I doubt you fell asleep, and Krystal says you're alive. Can you speak?"

 _"In a sense,"_ a deep, authoritative male voice spoke in his head.

"Telepathy huh?" Fox said. "Alright. So why'd you hit me?"

 _"You lied."_

Fox blushed and crossed his arms. "Why won't you let Krystal touch you?"

 _"She didn't hear my call. You did. You found me and rescued me from that hole. Only my wielder is allowed to touch me. You are my wielder."_

"I want you to let Krystal use you too," Fox said. "She's a friend, and she's saved my life more times than I can count."

 _"She is not my wielder."_

"I don't care," Fox said. "I am and I'm asking you to trust her."

 _"No."_

"Her staff trusts me even though I'm not its wielder."

 _"What my sister does is none of my concern. You are my wielder. Krystal is not."_

Fox sighed, pinching between his eyes before nodding. "Fine. Whatever. Listen, I have to go shopping. I'm leaving you here while I do. Is that alright?"

 _"As you wish."_

Fox shook his head, sighing, then slipped a pair of shoes on and walked to the door, opening it just as Falco was about to knock. Falco grinned, knocking on Fox's forehead instead.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Falco asked, grinning.

"Hah hah. Very funny," Fox said, stepping out and closing the door. "I guess I have to go and get a suit for some party tomorrow."

"Same," Falco said.

Fox opened his water and pulled out his pills, taking his morning dose and swallowing it with the entire bottle of water, then tossing the empty bottle in a trash can as they passed it. They both walked to the elevator, taking it to the lobby and hailing a cab. From there, it was a short drive to the team's personal tailor, a gecko wearing a purple shirt and jeans. She looked up at them and smiled.

"What did you ruin now Fox?" she asked.

"Why do you always assume it's me?" Fox asked.

She smiled knowingly and he sighed.

"I need a new suit by tomorrow," Fox said.

"And I need my first one," Falco said. "Katt threatened to spray paint my arwing pink if I wear jeans to another party."

The gecko laughed, motioning for them to follow her into the back and they did, finding themselves in a room with a circular mirror all the way around. Fox went first, stripping to his boxers and stepping up on a stool, allowing the gecko to measure him.

"Can you make it more flexible this time?" Fox asked. "Apparently it was ripped because I got into a fight."

"What do you mean apparently?" Falco snorted. "You could barely stand and you were shouting something about you-know-whose honor while you were beating the crap out of some husky. Props for actually winning the fight blackout drunk, though."

The gecko laughed, shaking her head. Once she finished her measuring, Falco stepped up onto the stool and she measured him while Fox got dressed. Then, she let Falco get dressed as well.

"I'll make sure you both have full mobility in these ones, as well as adding spots for small blasters to be kept, since you both seem to get in a lot of trouble," the gecko said.

"Thank you," Fox said. "Oh, and can you make a second staff holder, like the one you made for Krystal?"

"Sure," the gecko nodded. "Be by tomorrow morning for everything."

Fox and Falco nodded and left the shop.

* * *

Katt dragged Krystal from one store to the next, including underwear stores, bathing suit stores, dress shops, and one weapons store. At each, Katt bought both herself and Krystal something. She bought herself extremely revealing and sexy pink lingerie at the underwear store, where she convinced Krystal to get a black set that was almost entirely lace, she got herself a white one-piece bathing suit that was somehow more revealing than a bikini at the bathing suit store where she bought Krystal a dark yellow, strapless bikini top and a white bikini bottom with a short skirt-like cloth hanging down barely low enough to hide her bikini bottoms, essentially turning Krystal's tribal outfit into a bathing suit. At the dress shop they took longer, Katt buying herself a strapless light purple dress that started low on her breasts then hung to mid-calf on the left and to mid-thigh on the right. The dress came with a loose, decorative belt and Kat bought a pair of pink stiletto heels to go with it. Krystal got a backless black dress with a low-cut V in front that ended a little below her knees with a slit reaching up her right thigh. At the weapon shop, Katt got herself a new pistol and combat rifle combo, while she forced Krystal to get a blaster pistol like Fox had carried when Krystal first joined the team, right before he upgraded to the longer and more rounded one he carried now. Katt also bought a flashlight and laser attachment for both pistols and a laser for her rifle, since it already had a light.

Finally, they left the mall and Katt took them to get some food before dragging Krystal to the spa. Once there, Katt payed for both of them to get the full package. Ten minutes later, Krystal was relaxing in a hot tub after the best massage of her life.

"Feel better now?" Katt asked from beside her.

"Much," Krystal nodded. "I still can't believe you made me get a gun."

"Hey, if you ever get an arm injured, you'll thank me," Katt said.

"And the lingerie?" Krystal asked.

"Fox will thank me," Katt grinned mischievously.

"And yours?" Krystal grinned. "You hoping to make Falco thank you?"

"Hardly," Katt snorted. "Bird brain's not on my list. That ship sailed."

"Oh, so he _was_ on your list," Krystal grinned.

"He used to _be_ my list," Katt said. "But he's an arrogant prick. So I left the team. And I moved on."

"Did you?" Krystal asked, thinking back to Falco's reaction to Katt being missing, even after Slippy's death. "He's not going to be too happy about that. He still likes you."

"He never liked me," Krystal snorted. "He made that perfectly clear."

"He does," Krystal said. "He refused to leave the cave after Slippy's death, even if it meant only finding a corpse. He said that he had to find you. He had to know."

Katt remained silent, eyes closed and head tilted back. Finally, she sighed. "I don't really care what he thinks. I'm just looking to get drunk and laid at the party tomorrow. Falco can go fuck himself."

Krystal could sense Katt's mixed emotions even without trying, so she remained silent. After a couple more minutes, they both got out, drying off and leaving, heading to the Great Fox, arriving at the same time as Fox and Falco. They all walked to the bridge before ROB pulled them into orbit and they all headed to the airlock where Peppy had gathered some of Slippy's possessions, arranging them into a statue of Slippy, lying on the floor of the airlock.

"Sorry we didn't bring your body back with us, Slippy," Fox said, staring at the fake body. "I'm sorry I let you come with us on that mission. I should have sent you back to the ship. It's...it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Krystal said, setting a hand on his shoulder. "There's no way we could have known that was going to happen."

"I should have," Fox said. "I'm the leader. I'm supposed to look after you all. Instead, I let Slippy die trying to protect me. I dropped my guard, and Slippy payed the price."

"Fox, you're not responsible for what happened," Krystal said. "You can't see the future. You couldn't have known."

"Yeah Fox," Falco said quietly. "Don't beat yourself up about it. If I knew Slippy half as well as we all did, Slippy doesn't regret a thing. He was proud to have a place on the team. And he would have been happy to die protecting you. You were the best friend he ever had."

"That's exactly it," Fox said. "I was his friend. I should have saved him. Hell, it's my fault even before that because he didn't actually _want_ to join Star Fox. I forced him to drop out of the academy with me."

"Slippy never once regretted following you, Fox," Peppy spoke up. "Slippy may not have been the best pilot of fighter, but he _was_ a genius. And a loyal friend. He never had any regrets. I'd wager even to the end. If I had to guess, if he _did_ have a regret, it was that he let you be hurt at all."

Fox stared at the floor before reaching out to the airlock controls. "Goodbye Slippy. Find piece among the stars."

He pressed the button to open the outer airlock and the fake Slippy began to float away, miraculously staying together and flipping to face them, the pieces distorting as they began to separate, seeming to make the false Slippy smile for a moment, before they dispersed, scattering into the void. Inside, the remaining Star Fox team stood at attention, each holding a salute. Finally, Fox closed the airlock and sighed, turning and silently walking away. Krystal followed first, finding him in his room, staring at a picture of the full team, including Katt and Krystal, that had been taken not long after Krystal had joined. Krystal sat behind him on the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders comfortingly. He raised a hand, resting it on her forearms and smiled softly.

"We all used to pick on Slippy all the time," Fox said. "Back when we were fighting Andross, Slippy invented the Blue Marine. We ragged on him for weeks about how poorly it would work. Turns out it's one of the best inventions he ever made. And it's come in handy countless times. And we used to rag on him for being a crappy pilot. I don't remember ever once thanking him for all the times he fixed the arwings, or ROB, or the Great Fox. Not to mention the countless times he's patched us all up after a mission."

"You never had to," Krystal said. "He knew."

"I failed him," Fox said.

"No," Krystal said. "You saved him. If he had graduated the academy, he probably would have died fighting against Andross's forces. Right?"

Fox was silent for a few moments before nodding slowly. "I guess."

Krystal reached out, gently taking the picture from him and setting it down before gently pulling on him, turning him toward her before hugging him again, Fox's arms wrapping around her as well. She felt him beginning to tremble and gently stroked his back, allowing him to weep silently into her shoulder, doing her best to comfort him.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Party

Fox walked toward the building, his sensitive canine ears already pounding from the music, and the flashing lights that kept changing color starting to give him a headache.

"Why do we have to dress like it's a dinner party, if it's practically a rave?" Fox asked.

"Katt's rules," Falco sighed.

"You know, I never thought I'd see you in a suit," Fox smirked. "And she's painted your arwing before. You just spend a couple hours cleaning it and continue on your way. Why the change?"

Falco stopped, staring at the ground. "We almost lost her, Fox. _I_ almost lost her. She could have died a million different ways before we even reached that planet and I would have never been able to see her again. I wouldn't have even known if she was gone. I wasn't afraid of the dinosaurs, or the bugs. At the time, and I know how awful this is, but I wasn't even upset that Slippy was dead when it happened. I just...I kept thinking...what if that happened to Katt? What if she's already dead? Can I handle seeing her like that? Can I bare to know I've lost her?"

"You could have," Fox said.

"No," Falco smiled ruefully. "I couldn't. If she had been dead...if all that we had found was her corpse...I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I wouldn't have left. I would have just stayed there and sobbed until those things killed me. I probably wouldn't have fought back or screamed either. Fox, Katt is...everything to me. If she ever..."

"I understand," Fox said. "I promise you, she's not going to die."

Falco nodded and the two of them continued into the party. Once inside, everything was twice as loud and bright and disorienting as outside. Fox grit his teeth, struggling to ignore the light and music as he made his way through the crowd, searching for the women that had gone on ahead. Katt had promised that they would get to see each other before the girls left. Lie. She had said they'd be waiting by the door when they arrived. Lie. Katt had promised that Fox would enjoy his night. That remained to be seen. But if Fox had to guess, he'd be better off turning around and leaving now. As it was, he was already planning to take extras of that nights pain meds. Fortunately, after tonight, there were only two days left until he was healed.

Fox found himself at a minibar and the bar tender, a monkey who was currently sitting on a stool using his hands, feet, and tail to mix several drinks in record time, turned to him.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Give me whatever you have that will make the noise and lights stop hurting so much," Fox said.

The monkey chuckled knowingly and quickly began to add things to a cup too fast for Fox to track exactly what before putting a cap on it and shaking it. About the only thing Fox could tell was that it was going to burn going down, and it was going to make his head plenty fuzzy. The monkey handed him the shot glass and Fox drained it, grimacing as his throat burned. Then, sure enough, his eyes numbed to the lights that seemed to be flashing a fraction of a second slower and the noise seemed slightly muffled. Fox payed for the drink and looked around. He spotted Falco first, searching desperately through the crowd for his wayward love. He walked over to him and they began to search together, careful to avoid the dance floor since neither had a partner and neither was overly good at dancing, although Falco was lightyears better than Fox.

Finally, they reached a secluded area of the room where there were some tables set up and stopped. At one table, there was a doberman sitting in a chair with Katt in his lap, their lips connected, tongues dueling, one of the doberman's hands up the front of Katt's shirt, and the other down the front of her pants. At another table, Krystal was seated in a chair beside a lynx, their lips also joined, though the lynx wasn't groping Krystal, yet. Fox's chest compressed painfully at the sight, Fox briefly forgetting how to breathe. Krystal suddenly recoiled from the lynx as though she had been burned, her head whipping around toward Fox and Falco.

"Fox!" Krystal gasped, but the two males were already shoving through the crowd, straight across the dance floor to the bar.

"Two of the strongest drinks you have," Fox grumbled. "We just found our girlfriends kissing someone else. His was doing more than kissing."

The monkey nodded once and a moment later there were two bottles of what looked like water on the bar. Fox set more money than necessary on the bar and both mercenaries picked up their bottle taking a very, very long drink from them. Fox recognized the label. It was a company that finally, after centuries of having to deal with two percent water or more, had perfected a method to make a drink that was literally one hundred percent alcohol, even as you drank it. And boy did they drink it. Within minutes, Fox found himself alone on a balcony overlooking the city, the empty bottle in his hand but barely drunk.

 _"Don't drink so much,"_ his staff's voice said in his head.

 _"You piece of shit!"_ Fox snapped back. _"I'm trying to get drunk! I don't want to remember anything! Give it back!"_

 _"It's already gone,"_ the staff said.

Fox huffed irritably, turning to go and get another one only to find Krystal standing there, blushing, though whether it's from alcohol of from having been caught as she was, he couldn't tell, and moreover, he didn't care.

"Fox, I-"

"Don't care," Fox growled, shoving past her, his shoulder impacting hers roughly and knocking her back a step. "We're not dating, remember? Why should I care whose throat you shove your tongue down?"

He shoved his way through the party again, reaching the bar and getting another bottle, draining a quarter of it instantly before making his way to a different balcony than he had been on before. He took another swig before he sighed, knowing who he had walked past.

"I can't find Falco," Katt said.

"Looked like that wouldn't be a problem earlier," Fox said. "You looked like you and Krystal were having a grand old time without us. Don't let us ruin your night. Go. Fuck some random mutt. Be my guest. Hell get twelve STDs and a kid for all I care. It's not like you're on my team anyway."

Katt's eyes widened in shock and hurt. "Fox-"

"Don't even start, Katt," Fox snarled. "You knew! You knew how I felt about Krystal and you knew how Falco felt about you! And yet you deliberately made sure we weren't there so that you could get both of you fucked by some random guy at a borderline rave! If I can't even trust you to tell me the truth about your plans for a goddamn party, how am I supposed to trust you during a mission!? I'm not having a team that I can't trust! So as far as I'm concerned, the team is just me Falco and peppy! YOU'RE FIRED! ! !"

Katt's eyes began to water as Fox drained his bottle then hurled it against the wall, storming off of the balcony. Almost as soon as he was back in the main room and headed for the bar, a mouse stepped in front of him, eyes wide.

"Oh my God, you're Fox McCloud!" the mouse shouted over the music, her small voice barely reaching his ears. "Will you dance with me?"

Fox glanced toward the bar, spotting Krystal walking toward him from it. Fox growled angrily before wrapping an arm around the mouse, smirking. "My pleasure."

The mouse squealed in delight as they made their way to the dance floor. As they did, a song with a lot of base began to play and the mouse almost instantly began to grind her backside against him. He looked through the crowd, seeing Krystal staring at them, somewhere between hurt and guilty. He smirked at her, resting his hands on the mouse's hips and beginning to grind back.

 _Doesn't feel so good, does it Krystal?_ he thought, knowing she'd hear him.

Almost as if on cue, knowing he wanted to make the fox jealous, the mouse turned, beginning to grind her entire front on Fox, particularly her crotch against his, and kissed him. Fox froze then, eyes flicking to Krystal as tears streamed down her face and she turned, holding her hands to her face as she ran away. His eyes flicked back to the mouse and he shoved her back, growling.

"What the hell?" Fox snarled.

"I'm sorry," the mouse blushed. "I felt you grinding back and...I thought maybe..."

A furious shriek cut through the music and Fox shoved the mouse aside just before Katt reached them, her fist crashing into his jaw, knocking him flat on his ass. He stood, growling in anger as she got in his face, screaming loud enough for the entire building to hear, despite the music.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! ? ! YOU KNEW SHE FELT BAD! ! ! SHE TRIED TO APOLOGIZE AND YOU HURT HER! ! ! WHAT, THAT ONE WASN'T ENOUGH! ? ! YOU JUST HAD TO GET EVEN DIDN'T YOU! ? ! YOU ALREADY MADE HER HATE HERSELF, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND MAKE OUT WITH SOME DUMB WHORE ANYWAY! ! ! DID'T YOU! ? ! DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE WAS DOING THAT! ? ! BECAUSE I SPIKED HER DRINK! ! ! I WANTED HER TO BE DRUNK ENOUGH TO FINALLY TELL YOU THAT SHE LOVES YOU! ! !"

Fox felt himself snap before he began to shout. His fir stood up, he bared his teeth, his eyes narrowed, and his hands balled into fists.

"OH YEAH SHE LOVES ME A HELL OF A LOT! ! ! SO MUCH THAT SHE WENT AND SHOVED HER TONGUE DOWN SOME RANDOM LOSER'S THROAT! ! ! OH YEAH, I FEEL REAL LOVED BY THAT! ! ! HELL, I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER MISTOOK THAT FOR SOMETHING ELSE! ! !"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! ! !" Katt shrieked, somehow growing even louder. "SHE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO KISS! ! ! I CONVINCED HER TO LET HIM TEACH HER! ! ! TO IMPRESS YOU! ! !"

"GEE THANKS YOU FUCKING CUNT! ! !" Fox thundered, everyone freezing and staring, even Katt seeming taken aback.

Fox never used that word. Only when he truly hated someone. And even then Katt had only ever heard him utter it twice. Once about a girl trying to revive Andross by sacrificing Krystal, and who had nearly succeeded. And the other about someone who had very nearly shot Krystal in the heart. To hear it now was a very sobering thing.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU DECIDED TO HELP OUT! ! !" Fox continued, voice growing progressively louder as he continued. "OUR LIVES HAVE ALL BEEN JUST SO AMAZING SINCE YOU CAME BACK, YOU KNOW! ! ! FIRST THERE WAS THAT MISSION WHERE KRYSTAL ALMOST DIED, THEN THE ONE WITH THE GODDAMN BUGS, THEN THE ONE ON HAVEN! ! !"

Katt froze, eyes wide.

"YOU KNOW, I THOUGHT SLIPPY'S DEATH WAS MY FAULT, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, IT WASN'T! ! ! IT WAS _YOURS_! ! ! IF WE HADN'T HAD TO COME AND SAVE YOUR DUMB ASS, SLIPPY WOULD STILL BE-"

He stopped as her hand collided with his cheek. He stopped, blinking several times as what he had been saying sunk into his own brain.

"You son of a bitch," Katt said. "I hope you rot in hell. And stay the fuck away from Krystal. If you go anywhere near her, I'll kill you myself."

"Katt..."

He trailed off as she shoved her way away from him through the crowd. Finally, he stood, walking to the bar, everyone letting him pass in silence. When he reached the bar, the monkey set a bottle of whiskey on it.

"On the house," the monkey said.

Fox nodded gratefully, taking a swig as anger flooded through him once again, both at himself and at Katt and Krystal. He took a longer drink and walking outside, finding Falco lying on top of a car, the bottle he had gotten from the bar shattered on the ground beside him and an empty gaze directed at the sky. Fox walked over, leaning beside him and drinking more before speaking.

"Sorry Falco," Fox said. "I know how you feel."

Falco didn't respond. Fox shook his head, taking another swig, feeling the comfort of drunkenness setting back in.

"I think I fucked up," Fox said. "I fired Katt and Krystal out of anger, but then said some stuff and Katt...well...I doubt she'd stay on the team even if we both begged her to."

Again there was no response. Fox's brow furrowed. Falco should have said something by now. When it was about Katt, he usually responded. And blinked. Falco usually would have blinked by now. Fox reached out, feeling for a pulse. His bottle smashed on the ground.

 _"Make me sober, now!"_ Fox ordered, feeling the lightness he had been planning to enjoy vanish instantly.

Now that his mind was sharp, he noticed the vomit all over the car and ground to Falco's right, and the glassy expression in his eyes.

"Falco!" Fox shouted, yanking him off the car and onto the ground. "Someone call an ambulance!"

A couple nearby looked over from their make out session before the guy scrambled to his discarded jacket, grabbing his phone and dialing. Fox began chest compressions.

"I swear to God if you die on me I'll string you up in Slippy's room and put his music on repeat!" Fox shouted, giving Falco a breath, then another. "I swear I'll make you haunt Slippy's room until the end of time!" Tears began to leak from his eyes. "Falco! Wake up dammit! You're not allowed to die! I forbid you from dying!" Fox gave Falco two more breaths. "If you die who's going to look after Katt? Who's going to protect her!? Huh? I thought you wanted to keep her safe!"

Suddenly, a pair of hands roughly shoved Fox aside. Fox pushed himself up, turning to the person who had shoved him, seeing an EMT worker placing an oxygen mask on Falco's face and squeezing it, sticking a needle in his arm.

"What are you doing?" Fox demanded.

"Saving his life," the EMT said.

Suddenly, Falco's eyes flew open and the EMT yanked the mask away just before Falco rolled, spewing water-like vomit across the ground before rolling back. The EMT reattached the mask as a crowd gathered out front, Krystal and Katt shoving their way to the front. Both froze as the EMT hooked Falco up to a portable heart monitor, which displayed a jagged and irregular line.

"Crashing!" the EMT shouted, a second leaping out of the ambulance with a pair of paddles.

The first EMT ripped Falco's shirt open, grabbing a handful of feathers at Falco's right peck and the bottom of his left ribs, yanking them out before the paddles were pressed in those spots.

"Clear!" the second EMT shouted.

Falco arched off the ground.

"Falco!" Katt shrieked, breaking out of her shock and sprinting toward the bird, only for Fox to catch her, gritting his teeth as she pounded his face and chest relentlessly to break free. "Falco!"

"Clear!" the second EMT shouted again.

Falco arched. Nothing. Fox glanced at the EMTs, seeing them beginning to lose hope.

"He's Falco Lombardi of Star Fox," Fox said.

Both glanced at Fox in shock before renewing their efforts. Another shock. Another failure. Another. Nothing. They loaded him up, one EMT giving him a shot as they did, the heart rate spiking from nearly flat back to its jagged line. Another shock. The heart rate stabilized for a moment. Katt froze. Falco crashed again. Finally she broke free of Fox's arms, throwing herself into the ambulance, onto Falco. Fox was there in an instant, restraining her long enough for the EMTs to shock him again. Nothing.

"Falco!" Katt sobbed. "Please! You have to come back! You can't leave me!"

They paddled him again. Finally, his heart rate stabilized. Fox shoved Katt out of the ambulance.

"Follow us to the hospital," he ordered, Krystal nodding as he slammed the doors. "Drive."

The ambulance left instantly, speeding through the city and weaving dangerously through traffic. The lights flashed, the sirens blared, and Falco crashed again.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Resignation

Fox stared at the door in silence, waiting for them to arrive. Finally the door opened and Krystal and Katt rushed over to him. Krystal met him with a hug, Fox reaching to hug her back. However, Katt hissed angrily and Fox let his arms fall again. Krystal stepped back, looking between the two as Fox stared at the ground.

"He's not out of surgery yet," Fox said. "They're pumping his stomach and trying to filter the alcohol out of his blood. They should be done pretty soon, though."

Katt nodded just as a door opened and a doctor stepped out, turning to them.

"Star Fox?" he asked. "Falco is out of surgery. You can see him now if you want, but...he's in a medically induced coma. We'll be keeping him under for a while. Then, when he wakes up, we'll have to determine if there's any brain damage and proceed from there. It's likely that it'll be a month or more before he's back on his feet, assuming his brain is intact."

Fox nodded and the doctor turned, leading the three of them through the hospital to Falco's room, leaving them alone. Katt sat to Falco's right, slipping her hand into his, wrapping her other hand around the back and holding his hand against her forehead, tears leaking from her eyes as she prayed silently. Fox stood motionless, watching her, then Krystal as Krystal occupied the seat directly opposite Katt. Fox sat down in the other seat. A nurse came in to check on Falco, and Fox asked her to keep an eye out for Peppy and direct him to the room when he arrived. She nodded and left. Fox turned back to the others. His words to Katt from earlier replayed through his head. Then those directed at Krystal. Then, to Krystal and Katt's actions, and lastly to his own.

"Katt, I-"

"Fox, when people drink, they say and do things they don't mean," Katt said. "They become stupid and they don't think things through. Before you know it, they've hurt the people they love most. That doesn't make them bad people. Fox, Falco needs to stop drinking. He's always drank too much. But it's going to be the end of him. Tonight it almost was."

"I'm sorry," Fox said, tears of his own leaking from his eyes. "I'm sorry that I yelled. I'm sorry for calling you what I did. I'm sorry for acting how I did, and for firing you."

Krystal turned to him, smiling sadly, also crying. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry for what I did. Even drunk I should have known not to. I should have waited by the door for you like we agreed. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Fresh tears began to stream down her face and Fox swallowed hard. He wished she wouldn't cry. It was hard enough to say what he needed without it.

"Fox, I'm sorry for lying and going behind your back," Katt said. "I'm sorry for getting Krystal drunk, and making her kiss someone else. If you'll have me, I'd like to continue being a member of your team."

"You don't have to ask my permission to be a part of Star Fox. Katt, I fucked up. Badly. You have faults, everyone does, but yours aren't as bad as most people's. You're a better strategist than Falco, a better pilot than Krystal, and more experienced, and you're better at fighting than I am."

"Don't do this," Katt said quietly. "Please."

"The team is yours, Katt," Fox said. "I'm no longer Star Fox's leader."

"What?" Krystal gasped. "But Fox...you can't quit. You're the only person that could ever lead Star Fox."

"Because I was leading, Slippy's dead and Falco almost followed," Fox said. "I can't watch any more friends die. You guys are my family. Most likely the only family I'll ever be able to have."

"Don't say that," Katt said. "If I'm the leader I forbid you from quitting."

"I'm sorry Katt," Fox said. "I'm done." He stood, walking to the door.

"Do you know why Slippy's dead?" Katt asked. "Because you were wounded. You alone make up half of Star Fox's strength. If you quit, we'll all die!"

"Goodbye Krystal," Fox said, voice all but shattering as he said her name.

Then, he stepped out the door and was gone.

* * *

"One checking out of the reservation under McCloud," Fox said, the person working the computer typing. "I'd also like to change the name to Katt Monroe. And pay for another month."

He set the money on the counter and the person tool it, watching him as they typed.

"Another month, huh?" she asked.

"They're going to need it," Fox said. "One of them is in the hospital for severe alcohol poisoning."

"I see," she nodded. "And where, may I ask, is their leader going if one of them is in the hospital?"

"I'm not their leader anymore," Fox said. "I seem to be killing members recently. I don't want to lose any more friends."

"So instead you're going to abandon them?" she asked.

"I can't lose her," Fox mumbled. "I can't."

He walked out of the building, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up, his staff across his back under his backpack and his blaster on his hip.

 _"What will you do?"_ the staff asked.

 _"I think I'll look for my father."_

 _"Your father? Isn't he dead?"_

 _"I thought so too. But you know, when I fought Andross, I almost died. Andross had nearly destroyed my arwing and then self destructed, nearly killing me too. But then, my father showed up. He led me back out. I'm only alive because he was there, because he saved me. But then, as soon as we were safe, as soon as we could go home, he was gone. I thought I had imagined it. My systems had been shutting down, I was low on oxygen, I was bleeding from something in my cockpit being broken. I thought I had been hallucinating. But I always wondered. What if he_ had _been there? What if he_ did _save me? Why would he not come home? Why did he stay gone? That one question, 'Is he alive?' has always been nagging at the back of my mind. I have to know. I have to."_

 _"I see. Then let's go and ask him."_

Fox smiled. _"Thank you."_

 _"Of course. You're my wielder."_

Fox smiled before Krystal flashed through his mind and he wiped tears from his eyes, lowering his head and continuing walking.

* * *

Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Separate

"The ship's yours, Fox," Bill said. "It's not an arwing, but with you flying it, it'll out maneuver any ship someone can pay to throw at you. Even Star Wolf."

"Thank you Bill," Fox said. "Have you looked into the other thing?"

"I did," Bill nodded. "My best bet is that you'd have to start at Venom. That's where he was just before he supposedly died. And where you think you saw him."

Fox nodded, turning and walking outside as he heard the engines start. He stared up at the Great Fox as it lifted off, turning and leaving Corneria's orbit. Then, he turned, climbing into the ship, his staff resting beside him, and started it up, taking off as well. As he flew, he turned on the autopilot and closed his eyes, leaning his head back, eyes closing as he slipped off into sleep. Images flashed through his head. Destruction, fire, bugs, dinosaurs. Slippy, Falco, Krystal. Then, he saw Venom. He was streaking toward it, finding a familiar bunker and shooting into it, taking turns with blinding speed until he reached the door at the end. On the other side was the chamber that he had killed Andross in the first time. The door began to open, light spilling out. His vision was obscured completely, until a silhouette began to form.

 _"Time to wake up Fox."_

Fox opened his eyes, seeing Venom ahead of him. He sighed. Time to begin.

* * *

Katt shot along the ground, lasers drilling into it in a trail behind her, getting closer. She flipped, getting behind the enemy ship and opening fire, her shots crashing into his shields. Then, he pulled a left turn so sharp she thought maybe he had attached a cable to the ground. She turned to follow, only for him to loop around behind her, lasers slamming into her rapidly, her shields dropping fast.

"Shit! Someone get him off me!" Katt said.

"Hang tight!" Falco said, opening fire and driving the ship away. "Take that Wolf!"

"Come now," Wolf said. "None of you are able to take me. Where is Fox? Tell him I want to face him."

"Tell you what, if you see him, kick his ass for bailing on us," Falco said.

"He's gone?" Wolf asked. "Fox McCloud is no longer a member of Star Fox?"

"Who cares," Pigma said, bearing down on Peppy, his shields already at ten percent and falling. "We're about to put our rivals out of business, permanently."

"I have to agree with Pigma," Leon said, blasting Krystal just as relentlessly, her shields at thirty percent as she bobbed and weaved through trees as she had seen Fox and Falco doing during their simulation fight, desperately trying to shake Leon off. "We're so close."

"Awaiting your orders, Wolf," Panther said, breaking off his attack on Falco, circling above.

"All ships, break off," Wolf said.

"What?" Pigma demanded just as Peppy's right wing exploded, flying off.

"But we've won!" Leon said.

"All ships break off, that's an order!" Wolf shouted. "Without Fox McCloud, there's no point in defeated Star Fox. They can't defeat us, so they can't interfere with our missions. All ships break off now."

Pigma and Leon both swore, but pulled away, all four disappearing into the atmosphere. Falco and the others returned to the Great Fox.

* * *

Fox hovered in the center of the room, his fight with Andross playing out in his mind. He closed his eyes, waiting. Nothing.

 _"Do you sense anything?"_ Fox asked.

 _"Nothing,"_ the staff responded.

 _"I'm setting the ship down,"_ Fox said. _"Sensors are picking up ground below us."_

He slowly sank into the darkness below, turning on the lights all over the ship, illuminating a space around himself. Finally, he found the ground, landing lightly and leaving the ship running. He picked up the staff and stood from the ship, slipping the staff into its carrier, then closed the cockpit again and drew his blaster, turning on its light and dropping to the ground, closing his eyes and focusing. After a moment, he felt a pull off to his right and turned, heading that way, shining the flashlight around carefully as he did, images of dinosaurs and insects appearing in the darkness around him.

Learning he had telepathy had been a little bit of a shock. The staff had explained it was a side effect of their connection, just as Krystal had gained her through the connection with her own staff, despite her father still having it at the time. But since then, the telepathy had been useful. He could use it to search for people, or to read suspicious people's minds.

He stopped as he reached a tunnel. He didn't want to use any more tunnels. He had bad luck with tunnels. Still, the pull was from the other side, and stronger. He continued, soon finding himself in a large room that had a small red light on the far side. He walked toward it, careful to sweep the shadows for any signs of danger.

 _"It's my brother."_

Fox turned to the light, close enough now that he was able to make out a glowing red staff. _"Should we collect him?"_

 _"If you wish. And if he allows it."_

Fox walked over to the staff, finding it to be floating in a glass tube, like a stasis pod. He slammed the butt of his blaster into the pod, breaking it and then took the staff, collapsing it and sliding it into the carrier with his own. He turned and stopped, staring at the yellow eyes in front of him.

* * *

Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Coming Home

Fox turned and stopped, staring into the yellow eyes before him. The thing's lips pulled back, revealing its pointed teeth just before Fox's blaster began to go off, forcing the thing back before it collapsed, smoking.

"Not this time you piece of shit," Fox growled.

A growl rang out behind him and he took off at a sprint, back through the tunnel, back toward the light of his ship. He began to fire into the shadow, extending his mind to sense the creatures as he ran, using his telepathy to pinpoint them. Each time a shot hit, there was a brief flash as the laser illuminated them, then they were swallowed by the darkness again. He wasn't sure exactly how many he actually killed, very few, if any, but it kept his path clear as he sprinted. Finally, he pressed the buttons to open his ship and sprinted faster. As he reached the ship, he turned, firing backward and dropping several dinosaurs. Then, he leapt onto one wing, then to the cockpit, closing the hatch just before a dinosaur landed on it, two stingers driving themselves through the glass. They retracted and Fox pressed the barrel to the hole, blasting it back off. More jumped on and Fox lifted off, shooting upward. One dinosaur's stingers tore gashes into his left wing, another tearing a single gash the length of the underside of his ship. Another dinosaur tore the entire right wing off. Fox swore as he flew upward, quickly leaving the base and making it into the air outside as the fuel warning began to flash. He swore. One of them had hit a fuel line. He punched the eject less than a second before the ship shuddered and fell, crashing down into a fireball. He yanked his ripcord, extending his seat's parachute and slowing himself before he landed in a massive field, unbuckling himself and standing, turning back to the base, barely a half mile away. The cover exploded skyward, a piercing screech ringing out. He drew his blaster, beginning to fire just as soon as the bugs began to leave the base. He fired quickly but carefully, every few shots dropping a bug. Then, dinosaurs began to join the bugs and Fox swore backing away rapidly, the dinosaurs closing in at a sprint. Suddenly, ships began to arrive, blasting the creatures rapidly, one landing in front of Fox.

"Get on!" a voice ordered.

Fox sprinted to the ship, activating his magnetic boots and stepping onto the wing, the ship taking off again, turning back to the sea of creatures and opening fire. Fox began to do the same, but soon, the dinosaurs began to get impatient, leaping at the ships, taking them out of the sky rapidly. The ships crashed into the sea of creatures, taking them out a dozen at a time, but it wasn't nearly fast enough.

"All ships fall back!" the voice of Fox's savior ordered. "Commander, ready the weapon."

"What are they?" Fox asked.

"Bioweapons created by Andrew Oikonny," the voice said over the external speaker. "We've been ordered to eliminate them."

"They're also on Haven," Fox said.

" _W_ _ere_ on Haven," the voice corrected. "Haven was overrun and bleach protocols were enacted."

"They destroyed Haven?" Fox gaped.

"These things are dangerous," the voice said. "Both species is born pregnant. And their venom is very dangerous."

"I know," Fox said, holding his stomach. "I've felt it."

"Then you can understand why they were destroyed in the way they were," the voice said.

Suddenly, a dinosaur leapt at the ship. Fox blasted it out of the air and three more leapt at it. Fox felt the ship shift and grabbed the edge of it, the ship veering sideways as the dinosaurs passed, only for an insect's acid to splatter across the thrusters.

"Shit! We're going down! Jump!"

The pilot steered over beside a new ship and Fox leapt to the new ship just before the one he had left fell, exploding in the bioweapons, the pilot not escaping. He felt bad, but before he could feel much worse, the ship he was on was hit with acid. It turned, flying away from the bioweapons, which had stopped spreading mostly in order to fight the cloud of ships above them. As the ship pitched toward the ground, the hatch opened and Fox obediently stepped inside, sitting on the pilot's lap, strapping both in before they ejected. Once they were safely on the ground with bioweapons charging them, Fox scrambled free, reaching back and grabbing a staff, pulling it out to find the red one. It zapped him instantly and he dropped it. He grabbed his own just in time to slam the end of it into the side of the dinosaur's head, knocking it away. Then, a laser slammed into the dinosaur, exploding as more continued in a trail through the bioweapons, drawing them back the other way. Fox looked up, seeing Star Wolf flying overhead, all four ships firing a smart bomb into the bioweapons, clearing a section of them before one ship branched off, flying back to Fox and landing, the hatch opening and Wolf climbing out, walking over and dropping to the ground. As soon as he was standing, the red staff flashed, sailing through the air to him and Fox huffed.

"Really? Him? Talk about low standards."

"No, is that any way to talk to your savior, Fox?" Wolf asked, grinning. "I thank you for the new weapon, and I've taken the liberty of calling your team for you."

"They're not my team," Fox growled.

"We fought them a few weeks ago, you know," Wolf said. "They gave me a message for you."

"And what's that?" Fox asked, a second before Wolf's fist crashed into his jaw, knocking him onto his ass.

"That's for, as Falco said, bailing on them," Wolf said. "I'm sure you'll hear it reiterated when they arrive. In the mean time, would you care for a lift?"

"Why are you helping me?" Fox asked.

"If I let you be killed by a bunch of freaky lizards, how would I resolve our rivalry?" Wolf asked.

Fox sighed and shook his head. "I've got to be insane."

He climbed into the ship, sitting in the second seat located behind Wolf's. The seat instantly turned, a gun extending from the back of the ship in front of him, a computer showing the underside of a ship with a second gun. Wolf lifted off, beginning to fly over the bioweapons and Fox began to fire the lower gun, then the upper one as Wolf pulled barrel rolls, flips, or u-turns. Finally, the Great Fox arrived, three arwings dropping from orbit, lighting up the bioweapons. Fox looked around at one until he sensed her. He reached out to her.

 _"Long time no see,"_ he said, sensing her surprise, then joy, then pain.

Then, she was actively blocking him and he retracted into his own mind. He felt his own chest ache. He had hurt her, badly.

"Be ready to switch ships," Wolf called back, pulling up alongside Peppy's arwing and opening his hatch.

Fox jumped out, running to Peppy's ship just as Katt flew below the clouds in her newly restored ship. She began to blast the bioweapons with its cannons before the bottom opened and several missiles and smart bombs fell out, carpet bombing a section of them. Peppy turned, flying back to the Great Fox and Fox jumped out, jumping into his arwing and starting it up, piloting it out of the Great Fox just as three landed on Krystal's. He fired instantly, blasting all three off before they could hurt her.

"Welcome back Fox," Wolf said. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Fox agreed.

The two of them flew low, opening fire, mowing down the bioweapons and firing every smart bomb they had, slaughtering them before pulling up at the last second, climbing into the sky then flipping and flying back downward, slaughtering more as they slowly leveled out. Then, they both branched off.

"The weapon's ready!" a voice announced. "All ships, clear out!"

"Fox, the weapon's nuclear," Wolf warned.

"Understood," Fox said, switching to talk to all of Star Fox's ships. "Everyone get back to the Great Fox!"

They all flew into the hangar, closing it and Great Fox pulled up, quickly getting away from the area. Then, just as they reached minimum safe distance, the blast hit, exploding and vaporizing whatever creatures were left. Fox sighed, sitting back in his arwing for a moment before taking a steadying breath and opening his hatch, standing only to be greeted with Krystal's fist. He staggered backward, tripping over the side of his arwing and crashing to the ground. Falco picked him up, dusting him off then punching him, sitting him back down. He stood and turned to Katt, holding his arms out invitingly. Instead of a punch to the face, she planted her foot between his legs, dropping him to the ground, hard.

"You son of a bitch!" Katt spat. "What the hell were you thinking going to that planet alone!? You could have died!"

"It's no less than I deserved," Fox said, standing, Katt falling silent. "I...I'm so sor-"

Krystal's fist connected with his jaw again before she turned, storming out of the hangar. Fox stared after her before his face fell.

"She'll cool off," Falco said. "Eventually."

"It doesn't matter," Fox said. "I don't deserve her."

"You're pathetic," Katt said. "Go ahead, ask. You _do_ want to know how many men she's slept with while trying to fill the Fox McCloud sized hole in her heart, right?"

"W-Well...I..."

"None," Katt said. "Ever since you left, she's barely spoken to anyone. You broke her, Fox. And then when you left you took some pieces with you. She's never been able to recover fully. Even after all these months that you've been away, she still cries herself to sleep at night. Every night."

Fox stared at the ground.

"Well?" Katt asked. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I-I-"

"Go fix my girl!" Katt said, pointing at the elevator.

Fox walked to the elevator in silence, taking it up to the main level and then walking to Krystal's room. Already he could hear her sobbing. He raised his hand to knock, but before he could he sensed her getting closer. He knocked anyway, but the door didn't open.

"What do you want?" Krystal asked from inside.

"May I come in?" Fox asked.

"No," Krystal said. "What do you want?"

"I...I'm..." tears began to run down his cheeks and he leaned back against the wall beside the door, sliding to the ground. "I'm sorry. I so sorry for everything. For hurting you, and using the mouse to make you jealous, and yelling at you, and leaving. I'm so sorry for everything I did." He was long past sobbing at this point, managing to keep his voice steady so that she could hear him through the door.

"If that's all, you can go away now," Krystal said after several seconds.

Fox stared across the hallway in silence, numbness spreading through his body from his chest. A sob began to build in his chest, but it died on its way out, despite him not fighting it. He heard a strangled sob escape Krystal on the opposite side of the door, though. He stood, walking silently to the observation deck at the top of the ship, sealing the door before sinking to his knees, staring at at stars before beginning to sob. Usually he cried silently, years practice after his father's death teaching him to hide it. But usually he wasn't faced with the fact that the love of his life hated him.

Finally, the door opened and Katt stepped in, Fox struggling to force himself to stop, resulting only in him crying even harder. Katt sighed, kneeling beside him, pulling him into a hug. He continued to sob, but slowly it began to taper off.

"Your room is still yours," Katt said. "We're heading to Corneria for a vacation. It's been...a very stressful time for everyone. As a fair warning, I'm going to throw a party."

Fox didn't respond.

"You need to be there to win her back," Katt said.

"She hates me," Katt said.

"No," Katt said. "She still loves you. That's why she's mad. At the party, you can win her back."

"If I don't, if she...if I lose her, I'm not going to be around to see it," Fox said. "And they won't be able to save me by shocking me. I'm...I'm not going to come back like Falco did."

"Don't you dare," Katt growled.

"You don't seem to understand," Fox smiled. "Krystal is all I have, Katt. I'm in love with her. I've always been in love with her. If I lose her, I'm not going to commit suicide. I won't have to. I just won't have the will to live."

Katt remained silent before standing, pulling him up. "Go to sleep, Fox. Tomorrow we'll be at Corneria."

Fox nodded, turning and walking away from the observation deck, heading to his room and getting in bed, staring at the ceiling in silence, sleep failing to find him.

* * *

Leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Mistakes

Fox stared at the building, Falco standing beside him and a sense of deja vu being pounded into his head with each beat of the base. His right hand gripped his left arm and Falco looked over at him.

"Oh relax, would you?" Falco scoffed. "You'll be fine. You're going to walk in there, find your girlfriend, and start making out with her. You just have to apologize to her face first."

Fox sighed, lowering his hand staring at the ground. "I don't know if I should go in."

"Fox," Falco said. "Listen to me carefully. Nothing you ever do will matter if you can't find the balls to win her back. If you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life. Even I...After I woke up, Katt tried so hard. She apologized so many times it was annoying, she cried, she begged. But still I...I couldn't get over what had happened. She had just hurt me so much. And it had nearly been the death of me. I lost her again, Fox. She won't have me now. But you can still win Krystal back. Krystal loves you more than anything. All you have to do is be there and be yourself. And apologize. Hell beg if you have to. Whatever pride you may bruise will hurt less than not having her."

Fox stared at the ground before nodding. Together, the two walked to the door. Fox braced himself for the let down of them not being there, but as soon as he stepped into the building, he found Katt and Krystal standing there, both wearing the same dresses as last time. He resisted the urge to let his eyes wander Krystal's body. Katt hugged both of them briefly before grabbing Falco's hand and dragging him away. Fox opened his mouth to speak but his words died on his tongue and he closed it again.

"You look beautiful," Fox finally managed.

"Thanks," Krystal said, turning and walking to a pair of chairs along the wall, Fox just behind her.

Fox took a breath and forced what he needed to say out. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Krystal. And I'm sorry for leaving. I just...I was in so much pain, and I was drunk. I wanted...I wanted to finally tell you that I love you, but then...I just...I felt...I don't know. Betrayed. Scared. I was afraid I was losing you. And because of that, I pushed you away even more."

Krystal remained silent, face set into the beginnings of a scowl and refusing to look at him. He stared at the ground in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you...Can we...may I...dance...with you?" Fox forced out.

"No!" Krystal snapped. "Go get me a drink."

"What do-"

"Anything!" Krystal snapped before sighing. "Get me a rum punch."

"Okay," Fox said, turning and walking through the crowd to the bar, just as a slow song began to play and he grimaced. "One rum punch and a bottle of water, please."

The bartender, an alligator, nodded, making the drink then setting it on the bar beside a water. Fox took both and made his way back to the chairs only to find them empty. He stopped, already knowing what he would probably find if he looked around, but looking around anyway.

 _Please. No. Please don't be..._

He found her, on the dance floor with an arctic fox. The pair turned so that she was facing him and he saw the overjoyed smile on her face before they turned away again. He turned away, tears already running down his face and set her rum punch down before pulling out a pocket notebook and a pencil, quickly writing a short message for her then leaning it against the drink, setting his water in his own chair just as he felt the briefest flick of her mind against his, more like she was seeing where he was, rather than what he was doing. He smiled ruefully. She didn't even really care if he knew she had ditched him again. His heart throbbed painfully and he held a hand to it, standing and walking away from the chairs, making his way upstairs, beginning to break down into sobs as he reached the balcony on the fourth floor. His words to Katt replayed in his head as his chest throbbed painfully again and he stood up on the railing. He smiled sadly as tears rolled down his face.

 _"Goodbye Krystal."_

Then, he began to tilt forward, welcoming the rush of air as he began to fall.

* * *

Krystal walked Fox walk away before raising her hands to her face, beginning to sob. He was hurting and it was her fault. She could feel it even without reaching out to his mind. But after what had happened, she didn't know if she could let him in again. Months of holding back all that pain, all that fear, and anger, and sadness. She was afraid to let it back in.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing crying all alone?" a cocky voice said off to the side.

"Beat it asshole," Krystal snarled, turning to him. "I'm waiting for my...no. No way! Connor!"

The arctic fox grinned, spreading his arms and Krystal hurled himself into them, squeezing him tightly.

"Easy sis," Connor laughed. "Don't re-kill your big brother quite yet."

Krystal pulled back, eyes wide in awe. "How are you..."

A slow song began to play and Connor grinned, pulling her toward the dance floor, Krystal following. As they began to sway, Connor began his story.

"When the planet went to shit, I tried to find you but you were already gone. So I stole a ship and took off. Unfortunately, when the explosion hit, it fried my ship's systems and I was left drifting. Almost froze to death, almost suffocated, almost ran out of food, usual stuff. I ended up being found by a Cornerian ship and taken to a medical station, but by then I was comatose from lack of oxygen. When I woke up, I found out my baby sister was a member of a legendary mercenary group. How'd that happen?"

"I got captured on Sauria by-" she stopped, a wave of despair washing over her as a hollow feeling formed in her chest. She stopped, eyes wide as she looked toward the chairs. "Fox!"

Connor gave her a confused look as she began to shove her way through the crowd toward the chairs, Connor following.

"Fox!" Krystal called out, despite knowing he wasn't there. "Please, no! Not again! Please, not again!" She stopped as she reached the chairs, finding her rum punch with a note against it and a bottle of water. A hollow feeling formed in her, draining the fear and hurt. "He got himself a water this time. That's good." She picked up the note.

"Krystal, I'm sorry for having wasted so much of your time. I'll leave you alone. I will always love you. Fox."

Just like that, the blocks she had put up, the dam and the walls vanished. The emotions she had suppressed for so long came flooding back.

"No," Krystal moaned miserably, sinking to her knees. "Fox, no! It's not what you think!"

"Krystal, are you okay?" Connor asked from beside her.

"I-"

 _"Goodbye Krystal."_

Her eyes flew open as she felt the agony and resignation flooding through him. Her eyes flew further open as she realized where he was.

"Fox!" Krystal shouted, sprinting for the door.

The balcony was directly over it. If she could just make it in time...

 _Crack!_

Fox hit the concrete hard, cracking it. Connor shouted in surprise, Krystal dropping to her knees beside him, sobbing instantly and gently picking him up, cradling him.

"Call an ambulance!" She sobbed, no one but Connor hearing her, or even registering what had happened. "Fox! Fox please! You can't leave me again! I can't lose you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! I love you! Please don't leave me!"

Connor suddenly shoved her aside, kneeling and setting his hands on Fox's chest. "Sorry about this bro. This is going to suck."

Then, a bright blue light shone from Connor's hands as Fox's body arched off the ground. For a moment, Krystal though he was somehow electrocuting Fox, until the part of his skull that had dented inward during the fall suddenly snapped back outward like a compressed bottle when you blow into it. Suddenly, Fox was screaming. Krystal could feel his agony and also screamed.

"You're hurting him!" Krystal screamed.

"I know!" Connor said. "Just hang in there Fox! It's almost over!"

Then, all at once, Fox dropped. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Krystal stared at him in silence, not really knowing what to expect. Then, his eyes fluttered open and he slowly turned, staring up at Krystal and Connor, who Krystal hugged instantly. Fox swallowed, a hollow feeling filling him and Krystal instantly pulled back, throwing her arms around Fox instead, clutching him to her chest, sobbing. He couldn't understand anything she was trying to say, but he could sense her guilt and fear. Then her joy at him being alive. Fox stared at Connor before reaching out to his mind.

 _"Please be good to Krystal. Even though she chose you, I'll always love her. Please be better to her than I was."_

 _"Chose me?"_ Fox could sense the white vulpine mentally scoff then laugh. _"I'm her brother you dolt. She's in love with you. Hence her sobbing over you in joy that you're still alive."_

Fox stared at him before down at Krystal. He tried to lift his arm but his entire body felt weak. He grit his teeth, forcing his arms to respond and wrapped them around her, barely able to do even that. Finally, Krystal pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Krystal said, struggling not to begin sobbing again. "I never meant to hurt you! I love you Fox! I never meant to make you feel like I didn't."

Fox tried to speak but found he didn't have the strength.

 _"I love you too Krystal. I always have and I always will. But, since I can't move right now, can we head back to the hotel? I'd rather not simply lay here. Plus, everyone's staring."_

Krystal's eyes widened and she looked around, blushing before nodding. Connor helped her lift Fox and they hurried away from the building, finding a cab arriving to pick up a couple and Connor shoved them out of the way, helping Kat and Fox in, then climbing in as well, telling the cab they were Star Fox and needed to get back to the hotel for a mission. The cab took off instantly. A few minutes later, Connor carried Fox into the elevator with Krystal just behind him. They took the elevator up to the rooms and Connor used Fox's key to open his room, since Krystal's room was shared with Katt. Connor gently set Fox on the bed and Krystal lay beside him instantly, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder, sobbing again.

"Sorry about your paralysis, Fox," Connor said. "I almost died a while ago, then when I woke up from my coma, a friend of mine was shot. I was trying to stop the bleeding when my powers suddenly activated. Turns out, I somehow gained the ability to heal, but with the side effect of them being paralyzed for roughly a full day."

Fox managed a weak nod and Connor yawned, stretching.

"I'm going to go rent a room," Connor said. "I'll let you guys know what room I'm in in case you need anything."

He left the room, closing it behind him and hanging a "Do not disturb" sign on the door. Once the door was closed, Krystal sat up, wiping her eyes and staring miserably at her lap.

"I'm sorry for hurting you again," Krystal said. "He's my-"

 _"Brother, I know,"_ Fox said telepathically. _"He already explained."_

Krystal's eyes widened a little before she managed a weak smile. _"When did you become a telepath?"_

 _"Not long after I got my staff, apparently. According to my staff, it's the same way you became one, your just never talked to you about it."_

 _"Your staff talks to you?"_ Krystal asked.

 _"Yeah. It taught me to use my telepathy, and how to properly use my staff's magic."_

 _"Lucky. Mine's mute."_

Fox smiled, struggling to move any part of his body, his head and fingers being about all that was working.

 _"I'm sorry for what happened back_ then," Fox said. _"I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should have at least let you explain."_

 _"No, you had every right to be hurt,"_ Krystal said. _"I should never have kissed that guy. I should have known better, drunk or not. I never should have done that. And...I'm sorry for going to dance with Connor without waiting to explain to you first. I just got so excited that he was alive."_

 _"It's fine. I understand. Sorry for trying to kill myself."_

 _"Oh, trust me, you and I are going to have a very long discussion about that once you can move,"_ Krystal said. _"But, for now, I just want to be able to hold you."_

 _"I won't stop you."_

 _"Very funny,"_ Krystal smiled. _"I really am sorry. I promise you I'll make it up to you."_

 _"You don't have to,"_ Fox said, managing a smile. _"But if you're really set on it, I suppose there is_ something _you could do."_

Krystal smiled, then leaned down kissing him slowly. Fox kissed back, barely able to manage even that much. After a moment, she pulled back, smiling. She lay beside him, wrapping her arms around him and tucking her head under his chin. Fox felt her drifting off to sleep, but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Venom. He saw the bioweapons. And he saw his father. He closed his eyes, allowing the images to play on look while he forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Getting You Back

Falco smiled as Katt dragged him along by the hand. Katt was legitimately smiling for the first time in a long time. And she was holding his hand. Finally they reached the tables and she shoved him into a chair, crossing her arms.

"Stay here and don't drink anything," Katt said before disappearing into the crowd.

Falco blinked, confused and considering chasing her. After a moment, his phone buzzed. He checked it and saw it was a message from Katt. He opened it.

"Sorry. Should have explained. Going to get drinks. Be right back."

He responded with an "Ok" and waited. After a couple of minutes, the music changed to a slow song and the crowd began to pair off, thinning as a result. He stood, scanning it for any sign of Katt returning. Instead, what he saw was Katt slow dancing with a tomcat wearing a pressed white suit. Falco growled in rage, carefully winding his way through the crowd, reaching them and tapping him on the shoulder, Katt's eyes widening in surprise.

"Do you mind?" he asked. "I'm trying to dance."

"Would you mind if I cut in?" Falco asked.

"Actually I would," the tomcat said.

"Alright, let me rephrase," Falco said, leaning in so he could talk quieter and not be overheard by the couples around them. "My name is Falco Lombardi. I'm a mercenary from Star Fox, and if you don't get the fuck out of here, I'm going to turn your pretty white suit red."

The tomcat stared at him, wide-eyed, then turned, fleeing through the crowd as Falco turned to Katt, setting his hands on her waist as her hands rested on his shoulders, claws digging into his skin as she glared at him.

"I told you to wait at the tables," Katt said.

"You also said that you were getting drinks," Falco said, keeping his face straight despite the pain in his shoulders. "You lied, Katt. I would have thought you learned your lesson after the last party."

"Why should it matter?" Katt asked. "You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Katt, I'm sorry," Falco said. "I've apologized a million times. I know that I'll never be able to make what I said okay, but I'm trying. I had hoped to be able to spend time with you at this party and try to win you back."

"Isn't it funny how you only ever want me when I don't want you?" Katt said, digging her claws deeper, probably drawing blood by now.

"I've always wanted you, Katt," Falco said. "But after the last party, I was hurting. I hadn't let my pain out in a screaming match like Fox did. I just drank until the hurting stopped. Then I woke up to even more pain and you trying to tell me that you loved me. After what I saw, how would you have expected me to react?"

Katt's claws retracted and she stared at the ground.

"I didn't love you any less for it," Falco said. "I was just afraid of being hurt again so soon after being crushed and then dying. And because of that, I hurt you. And I've spent every day since praying that I get the chance to make it up to you."

Katt stared at their feet as the song slowly ended and a faster one began to play. Falco took her hand and pulled lightly, Katt following. He led her up the stairs and to a balcony in the back of the building. Once outside in the cool air, he turned toward her, taking both of her hands, Katt staring at him, face set into an emotionless scowl.

"Katt, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm so sorry for pushing you away, both times. Please, give me one more chance," Falco said.

"Fine," Katt huffed. "You can start by buying me a drink."

"Thank you Katt," Falco smiled.

She rolled her eyes just as a cab took off, moving way too fast.

"Someone's in a hurry to get laid," Katt snorted, Falco chuckling and nodding.

They made their way back down to the bar and sat down, the alligator working the bar turning to them.

"I'll take a bottle of water, and I'm paying for whatever she's having," Falco said.

"Tequila," Katt said. "Just the bottle will be fine."

Falco glanced at her but didn't say anything. A moment later, both of their bottles were sitting in front of them. Falco took a sip of his water and Katt took about two shots worth of hers. She grimaced but set the bottle down, smiling as another slow song came on.

"Come on," she said. "You wanted to dance with me, right?"

He nodded, walking to the dance floor with her and turning to her, the pair beginning to sway together. After a moment, Katt rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck, his own moving to the small of her back. She smiled as they stayed there.

"Nervous?" Katt asked, grinning as she heard his heart rate slowly climbing.

"Excited, more than anything," Falco said. "But also nervous. I don't want to mess up again."

"If you don't stop thinking about it, you will," Katt said. "Relax. You're here with me now, so just try and enjoy yourself."

Falco smiled and nodded as the song began to heat up. They began to dance to it, and then continued to dance through the next few, Falco miraculously finding himself, not only doing fairly well, but also enjoying himself. Finally, Katt led him back to the bar, taking another unhealthy drink from her bottle as Falco drank his water thirstily. Finally, Katt turned to him, yawning.

"I think we should call it a night," Falco said, Katt smiling and nodding.

Both were quiet on the way home, and once they arrived, Falco stepped out, holding the door open and extending a hand, Katt smirking and accepting it, standing. Falco closed the door and payed the cab driver then followed Katt inside and to the elevator.

"We forgot to let Fox and Krystal know we were leaving," Falco said.

"They probably decided to leave early," Katt said. "Krystal wanted to use tonight to try and get back with Fox."

"Heh, in that case they're probably doing it right now," Falco chuckled.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked to Katt's room, Katt opening the door and peeking in, grinning when she didn't see Krystal. She turned back to Falco.

"I...uh...I'm glad...um..." Falco struggled to find the right words and Katt rolled her eyes.

She grabbed him, dragging him into her room and into a kiss, Falco staring in shock for a moment before kicking the door closed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and he walked forward, laying her on the bed, feeling her starting to gyrate her hips against his as their tongues met. However, that was also about when the smell of alcohol began to make him thirsty and he pulled back, grabbing her by the hips and stopping her from moving, Katt looking up at him in confusion as he stepped back, turning away and leaning against the wall, struggling to slow his breathing.

"What's wrong?" Katt asked. "I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I do," Falco said, voice a lot more hoarse than he expected. He cleared his throat. "I do. I want to be with you more than anything."

"Then what's the problem?" Katt asked.

"Katt, you're drunk," Falco said, turning to her.

"I am not!" Katt said. "I'm perfectly sober."

"Oh really?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, really!" Katt said, hands on her hips.

Falco shrugged, reaching up to his ear. "Hey ROB, what's Katt's BA-"

"Okay okay! I'm drunk! Happy?" Katt glared daggers at him.

"No," Falco said. "And yes. Katt, I'm ecstatic that you want to. Really I am. And I want to too."

"Then what's the problem?" Katt demanded.

"I don't want our first time to be because you're drunk!" Falco said, blushing slightly, but not as much as Katt. "I want to be with you because you want to be with me. Not because you're drunk and horny, and I happen to be around."

Katt stared at him before nodding, smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?" Falco asked.

"For being a decent guy," Katt said, beckoning him back to the bed, then reaching up and kissing him lightly. "If Krystal's not here, she's with Fox. So for tonight, you're staying with me. Deadbolt the door. I promise I'll behave myself."

Falco sighed and smiled, kissing her on the forehead before walking to the door, locking it and walking back to the bed, climbing in beside Katt, keeping the sheet between them. Katt smiled, wrapping her arms around him, Falco holding her against him, both drifting off quickly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Asking Questions

Fox limped out of the hotel, wincing as his numb legs wobbled. Krystal helped him out to the cab and climbed in beside him, letting him lean on her shoulder with a tired sigh. Go figure but walking around while half your body was only barely functioning was exhausting. He sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the cab moving.

After waking up, they had spent about six hours in the room with Fox unable to move and Krystal helping him do basic things, like feeding him and scratching his head and back when they started to itch. She had had Falco or Connor help when he needed to go to the bathroom. Finally, as the sun began to set, Fox had decided he was well enough to move, allowing him to check his messages. Almost as soon as he did, he announced that they were going to see General Pepper. So now, here they were.

"Are you sure we need to meet with him right now?" Krystal asked.

"Yes," Fox said. "There are a few things I need to discuss with him. And I can't walk propperly yet, so I need your help. Besides, I promised to not leave you again."

Krystal smiled, wrapping her arms around him and smiling. After a few minutes, the cab rolled to a stop and Krystal helped him out and up to the gate. Once there, Fox showed the guards his I.D. and was allowed inside instantly. They made their way to Pepper's office and sat down across the desk from Pepper, who smiled.

"Stop smiling," Fox growled instantly. "You're going to tell me the truth and you're going to do it now!"

Pepper's smile faded to a look of confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know-"

Fox was up in an instant, slamming his hand down on the desk before sitting back down, leaving a hologram projector on the desk, which began to display an image of the same bioweapons that Fox had fought twice now, both variants floating over it side-by-side, turning slowly. Fox glared at Pepper over the hologram, Pepper sighing as he stared at it.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't recognize those," Fox said.

"Those are the bioweapons you fought on Venom, correct?" Pepper asked.

"Don't fuck with me!" Fox seethed, standing and slamming both hands down. "I know what these really are you lying mutt! I had ROB scan their DNA!"

Pepper's brow furrowed and he released a long sigh. "I see. Very well. Yes. I ordered these bioweapons' creation back before the war. Andross was the scientist assigned to oversee the project due to his knowledge of bioengineering, and he alone knew everything about these creatures. He memorized their genetic makeup and the exact formula for altering their genetic makeup into the bioweapons you know them as. I ordered him to destroy them all, but I hadn't realized he had memorized everything he needed to improve them even further."

"Alright," Fox nodded. "That makes sense. Then tell me, when will you destroy the creatures that the Cornerian military is currently keeping locked up for future use?"

"I see," Pepper sighed. "So you really did your research then. I...I'm not going to destroy them. They're valuable assets."

"I see," Fox nodded. "Then I'm afraid after today, Star Fox will no longer be available for aid by the Cornerian Military. Not for as long as you're keeping those bioweapons alive, at least."

"I see," Pepper sighed. "That's...too bad."

"Anyway, that's not the only thing that I need to talk to you about," Fox said. "What was Andross working on before he left? Besides the bioweapons."

"Let me see..." Pepper sighed, thinking carefully. "If I remember right, he was working on a theory about intergalactic travel and life-sustaining planets in the neighboring systems."

"I see," Fox nodded. "I'm glad you're being honest with me."

"How would you know..."

"You mean your tecks never noticed?" Fox snorted. "ROB scanned the records of any and all long distance ship travels and passages. And what would you know about what he found?"

"I couldn't guess," Pepper said.

"My father's ship," Fox said. "After he was supposedly killed, your personal codes were used to classify an occurrence of my father's arwing showing up leaving Venom the same day that I killed Andross, the same day that you said I imagined it. Then later, your personal codes once again classified a file. My father's arwing again, this time leaving the Lylat system."

Pepper stared at the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Fox asked.

"I don't know," Pepper said.

"Don't give me that shit!" Fox said. "You tracked his entire flight! Where'd my father go?"

"I don't-"

"WHERE'D HE GO!?" Fox demanded, slamming his hands on the desk yet again.

"THE SOL SYSTEM! ! !" Pepper thundered, also standing. "Your father went to a system known as the Sol system, where we lost his trail. We sent a rescue team and they went missing too. That's why I didn't tell you. Corneria couldn't afford to lose you."

"Well, since Star Fox is no longer working alongside Corneria, I guess you have no say in where we go now," Fox said.

Pepper sighed and Fox pushed himself up, wincing as his legs wobbled. Krystal took his arm over her shoulder, helping him out of the room. As they made their way out of the building, Fox sighed.

"Was that right?" Fox asked.

"I don't know," Krystal said. "I don't know if we should have quit working for Corneria. It's what we've always done."

"True," Fox sighed.

"On the other hand, those creatures _are_ dangerous," Krystal said. "Maybe we should handle them ourselves. Then go back to working for Corneria when they're all dead."

Fox smiled, nodding as they reached the cab, Krystal helping Fox into it. Fox called Peppy as Krystal climbed in.

"Hello Fox," Peppy said. "How'd the chat go?"

"There's a lot to discuss," Fox said. "Krystal and I are on the way back now."

"Alright," Peppy nodded. "Hey, have you seen Falco or Katt?"

"Did you check me and Katt's room?" Krystal asked.

"I suppose I didn't," Peppy smirked. "Anyway, I'll meet you two at the hotel entrance, alright?"

"Sure," Fox nodded.

He hung up and sighed, leaning his head back and sighing, grinning knowingly.

"Suppose she's pregnant yet?" Krystal asked.

"Possibly," Fox smirked. "Falco doesn't strike me as the type to bother with condoms. Though, I somehow doubt Katt would be that stupid."

"True," Krystal sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Driver, wake us when we get there."

"Absolutely," the driver nodded.

* * *

Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Jealous

Falco stood, stretching and smoothing the feathers on his head, glancing back at Katt and smiling. She was sleeping soundly, for about the millionth nap that day, and was still covered only by the sheet after their third or fourth round. He smiled at the fresh memory before stepping into the shower. When he had woken up, Katt had been awake already. She had been in the shower, but had left the door open a crack. Against every instinct he had, Falco had somehow managed to resist peeping. Not that it mattered, within minutes of Falco waking up, Katt had walked out, completely nude, and then straddled him, giving him a look that he had expected to have completely disappeared with the drunkenness. But, as she was completely sober, if a bit hung over, Falco had happily accepted her offer. Numerous times.

Falco stepped out of the shower and smiled as he found Katt waiting at the door. He walked over to her, kissing her, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him. Finally he pulled back, sighing as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"You're truly insatiable," Falco smirked.

"I'm just making up for lost time," Katt smirked. "Complaining?"

"Never," Falco smiled. "But if I don't eat something today, I'll starve. Why don't we head down to the restaurant on the ground floor?"

"Sure," Katt smiled. "I could use some food myself."

Falco nodded, smiling and kissing her again before slipping past her and out into the room, pulling his clothes back on and heading to his own room, changing into a clean pair of jeans, a black muscle shirt, and a white jacket over it. Then, he stepped back outside just as Katt opened the door, wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans and a tight pink top, almost giving the illusion of being topless, a fact that Falco had to fight to keep out of his mind as they headed to the elevator.

After a few minutes, they stepped out of the elevator and turned, heading toward the lobby, through which was the only door to the restaurant. Just as they reached the lobby, however, Katt froze, staring wide-eyed at an arctic fox speaking with the clerk at the desk.

"Listen, I know it's irregular, but it'd really be helping me out a lot if I could switch to the top...Katt?" the fox stared at her, Falco looking back and forth between the pair.

"Connor!" Katt cheered, sprinting forward and throwing her arms around him, Connor spinning once before setting her on her feet, smiling. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're alive!"

"Honestly it's hard to believe myself," Connor said.

"Does Krystal know?" Katt asked.

Connor winced. "Uh...heh...yeah. She and I met last night. And I met Fox. It...uh...well...it didn't exactly go well. But it's all fine now."

"Fox saw her reaction to you and thought she loved you, didn't he?" Katt smirked.

"Uh...yeah. You could say that." Connor rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably before a knowing grin grew on his face. "I can see you haven't changed any. You're still just as beautiful as ever. And you still reek of less than appropriate activities."

Katt smirked, shrugging and Falco felt his eye twitch, one hand itching toward his concealed blaster.

"And you must be the great Falco," the fox smiled, turning to him.

"That's right," Falco nodded. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"By all rights a dead man," the fox said. "My name's Connor. I'm Krystal's brother and Katt's boyfriend. Well, Ex boyfriend I suppose. I was with her before Cerinia was destroyed."

"Cerinia?" Falco blinked. "When were you on Cerinia?"

"A few years back," Katt said. "I crash-landed and Connor dragged me out of the wreckage."

Something about the look in her eye as she turned back to Connor rubbed Falco the wrong way. He decided he didn't like Connor, and wanted to get Katt away from him.

"Well, we should probably get going," Falco said, forcing a convincing smile onto his face and extending a hand. "Nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Oh don't be like that Falco," Katt said, pushing his hand down and smiling at Connor. "Why don't you join us, Connor? We were just about to go and get something to eat."

"That sounds wonderful," Connor smiled. "I'd be happy to."

Katt beamed at him and turned, walking away with Connor at her side immediately, Falco trailing after them, hands curled into fists in his jacket pockets and mouth clamped tight to avoid telling Connor exactly what he was thinking. After a couple of minutes, they were seated and the waiter took their orders. Then, Katt almost instantly excused herself to go to the bathroom. Falco remained silent, sipping at his water as Connor watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Then, he turned to Falco, sitting forward, a knowing smirk on his face but his eyes completely serious.

"So, I think we need to chat," Connor said. "Am I correct in assuming that you're Katt's newest boyfriend?"

"You are," Falco said. "And I'm not going to waste my breath asking if you still care about her. So let's skip the part where you pretend to be polite, shall we?"

"Oh I have no intention of being rude or trying to convince you to leave her," Connor said. "I know my words will fall on deaf ears. No more than you could convince me to let her go as easily as walking away, no matter how much you wave that blaster strapped under your left arm in my face."

Falco's eyes narrowed. Even Fox had trouble telling where Falco had his blaster strapped, since Falco kept switching its placement. "Then what do you want?"

"We both love Katt," Connor said. "And neither of us is willing to let go. So, let's be honest here. If we actively fight over her, we'll both lose her. But not even Katt would be willing to take us both. For a single night, maybe. Hell, probably, if she really _hasn't_ changed from the way she was when I met her. But since neither of us is willing to let it be a one night type of thing, there's only one option."

"Let her decide," Falco said simply. "Really, you don't have to beat around the bush, Connor. I'm not an idiot. I knew this was coming the moment I saw her expression when she looked at you. The only thing I want to know is, how do you intend to go about doing that? Asking her flat out?"

"We could do that," Connor nodded. "It would certainly make things simpler. Or, we could do it the fun way and take turns taking her on dates until she chooses and refuses a date with the other."

"If you think I'm going to let you take _my_ girlfriend on a date, you're high as a kite," Falco snarled.

"But what if she _isn't_ your girlfriend?" Connor asked. "What if she's still mine? Wouldn't it, then, be fair of me to refuse to allow you on a date with her?"

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Falco asked. "Because we both know that's the quickest way for us both to lose her."

"Don't worry, I don't want to fight you," Connor chuckled. "Tell you what. I'll let you sleep on it. And tomorrow, you let me know how you think we should proceed. Sound good?"

"Fine," Falco said before sighing. "Damn it. And to think I made it this long not wanting a drink."

He sighed, draining his water and signaling the waiter, asking for a coke. After a couple of minutes, Katt returned, sitting down and smiling at them both. Falco forced a smile back while Connor smiled genuinely. Falco looked around, careful to keep his face pleasantly neutral, despite the emotions and thoughts warring inside of himself. As he did, Connor and Katt talked, Katt describing all of the things Connor had missed, Connor taking every opportunity to flirt and to comment about how he would have treated her better than Falco, or beaten Falco's ass, at least while she was describing the time when Falco had been hurting her. Finally, their food arrived and Katt and Connor continued their conversation between bites, Falco's face falling further and further with each retelling of one of his mistakes. He noticed that she danced around him almost drinking himself to death, but that didn't stop Connor from criticizing him pushing Katt away, saying that he wouldn't have minded seeing Katt doing what she had, especially given Falco and Katt hadn't been together at the time. Finally, Falco finished and sat in silence, waiting as patiently as he could for Connor and Katt to both finished. The checks arrived and Falco picked them all up, deciding to be nice and pay for Connor's as well, for Katt's sake, only for Connor to snatch all three away and pass them off with his card, Katt beaming at him.

"It's the least I can do," Connor said. "After all, I interrupted your date."

"Nonsense," Katt smiled. "It was a pleasure being able to spend time with you again. Wasn't it Falco?"

"Of course," Falco smiled, actually managing to be convincing. "A pleasure."

Connor made an impressed expression and gave a small nod while Katt was looking away and the waiter returned with Connor card. He sighed and they all stood, heading to the elevator. Connor pressed both Falco and Katt's floor button, then his own. When the elevator stopped on his floor, he turned to Katt, smiling.

"I hope I get to see you around Kitten," Connor smiled, giving Katt a lingering kiss on the cheek before stepping backward out of the elevator, a kind smile on his face yet his eyes locked with Falco's, all but screaming "Your move."

Falco and Katt rode to their floor in silence, walking back to Katt's room where Falco sat on the bed and Katt walked into the bathroom, to make sure her fur was clean. As she did, Katt began to talk about how great it was to see Connor again, then about memories of him. As she talked, Falco watched her walk around the room, absentmindedly organizing her clothes and picking out something to wear for the night, since the sun had been set almost an hour before she and Falco had gotten up. She decided on a very revealing black lace bra and panties, changing into them without even bothering to go into the bathroom, not that it was anything Falco hadn't seen.

Finally, Falco sighed. "Katt."

"Hm?"

"Do you love him?"

Katt paused, staring at the shirt and jeans she had been folding up thoughtfully. "Yes."

Falco felt his heart all but shatter at the sincerity in her voice. He knew without having to ask that the pause hadn't been to decide how she felt about Connor. It had been to decide whether or not to tell him.

"Oh," was all Falco could say, turning his head to look out the window.

Katt grinned knowingly, walking over to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling as he turned his head back to her. "Aw, is someone jealous?"

"Of course I am," Falco said. "The day after I finally manage to find a way to win you back, the guy that you're still in love with years after you thought he was dead shows up, and in the course of one meal, manages to win you back."

"Win me back?" Katt scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Do you really trust me so little as to think that I'd up and leave you just like that?"

"I trust you more than anyone Katt," Falco said. "I'm just...terrified of losing you again. But even given that, normally, no. I wouldn't be even the slightest bit worried about losing you to someone else just because they flirted. But...it's a bit of a special case. You were in love with him and then...you thought he died. There was no closure. So...so of course I'd be afraid that you still love him more than me."

Katt's expression softened and she sighed, kissing him on the forehead gently. "It really is tearing you up isn't it? Falco, you're right. I _was_ in love with Connor. And yes, part of me still is. I will probably always love Connor. But I'm not _in_ love with him anymore. I have moved on. I accepted that he was gone a long time ago. I'm _in_ love with _you_ now, Falco. You're the one who holds my heart now. So long as you do your best to not break it, I promise you that I will never leave you."

Falco smiled and nodded and Katt kissed him. After a moment, she pulled back, smiling.

"Tomorrow I'll tell Connor that I've moved on," Katt promised. "Now, I'm pretty sure there are still a few more years to make up for."

"Maybe a couple," Falco grinned.

Katt's grin grew as she kissed him yet again, this time pushing him onto his back, hands reaching for the waistband of his jeans.

* * *

Leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Biggest Fan

Fox stirred, opening his eyes and staring out the window at a hospital. He blinked. That definitely wasn't anywhere he remembered being around the hotel. He looked around and his stomach dropped. A suburb. A small town where people actually still had lawns and where the buildings were wood rather than stone or steel. And Fox knew this particularly suburb well. The hospital was directly on the border, suburb to one side and city on the other. Fox turned to look at the driver, who looked in the rearview mirror.

"Please don't be mad," the driver said.

"You're kidnapping us?" Fox asked, Krystal's eyes opening at the sound of his voice.

"Oh my God, no!" the driver gasped, sounding appalled. "I would never do something like that. No, it's my sister. She's terminally ill, and she doesn't have long left. But, she made me swear that, before she...before it's over, she wanted to be able to meet you. And get your autograph."

"I see," Fox nodded. "Okay. What's her name?"

"Susan," the driver said. "They'll know who you mean."

Fox nodded and he and Krystal stepped out of the cab, walking inside. All eyes were on them instantly, but Fox ignored them, walking to to receptionist's desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked, clearly recognizing him but not reacting.

"I'm here to see Susan," Fox said.

"I thought so," the receptionist nodded. "Down the hall on your left. Room one eighteen."

Fox nodded and followed her directions, opening the door and stopping, seeing a frail, sickly white cat lying in the bed, numerous tubes stuck into her arms and a heart rate monitor and regulator system attached to her. She had a breathing mask on that fogged with every breath, and she was staring at them with dull, barely aware eyes. Fox walked over, feeling like he might cry. The girl was young. Maybe thirteen at best. He sat beside her, taking her hand.

"Hello Susan," Fox smiled. "Do you know who I am?"

"Star...Fox..." the girl croaked, speaking seeming to take almost all her strength.

"That's right," Fox smiled. "I'm Fox. This is Krystal. I'm sorry the others aren't here."

The girl managed a weak smile, her eyes falling to a book beside the bed. Fox picked it up, opening it and smiling. It was a scrapbook of different pictures and news articles with little diary-like entries.

"Star Fox stopped a bombing today. The leader's so cool!" one read.

"Today I got to watch out the window as Star Fox fought of a bunch of bad guys. I bet they'll win the war in a couple of days. They're so awesome!" another read.

"I wish I could meet them," the most recent one read, this one longer and with individual pictures of the members, including Katt and Krystal. "Even if it's only one of them, that would be enough. The doctor says I'm not going to get better, but what does he know? I'll be fine soon. And then I can go and see all of my friends again. They must have been really busy. I haven't seen any of them since I came here. Only my brother has visited. He says that they all miss me, though."

Fox stared at it before pulling out a pen and signing below his picture. Krystal did the same and Fox turned back to the girl, smiling and showing her. "There. Now you have two of them. Your friends will all be so jealous, huh?"

Susan smiled happily.

"You have to get better before that though," Fox smiled. "That way you can come hang out on the Great Fox with us and get everyone else's signature."

Susan smiled even wider, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Pro...mise?"

"I promise," Fox lied, smiling.

Susan's smile widened before shrinking slightly as her eyes slid closed and the heart rate monitor flatlined. Fox sat back, the book sitting in his lap as doctors and nurses came in, disconnecting her. After a few more minutes, Fox and Krystal walked back out to the waiting room, finding the cab's driver sitting there, eyes wide with shock and grief.

"I'm sorry," Fox said.

"Was she in pain?" the driver asked.

"No," Fox said. "She wasn't in any pain."

The driver nodded, swallowing hard and wiping his eyes, standing. "There's another car on the way to pick you two up. I...I'm going to say goodbye. Even though it's too late."

Fox nodded and the driver walked past them just as the other cab arrived. Fox sighed as they stepped outside, looking down and staring at the book still held in his hands. "Oops. I should probably take this back."

"Yeah," Krystal said. "You should."

"It's Fox McCloud!"

* * *

Leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters.

* * *

Fans

"It's Fox McCloud!"

Fox swore just before cameras began to flash and people began to flood toward them from all sides. Krystal shrank back from them, never really having adjusted to being mobbed. Not that Fox particularly cared for it either. Fox grabbed her hand, shoving his way through the crowd, toward the cab. However, the more he fought to get through, the more the crowd pushed back, desperate for their heroes to stay. Fox grit his teeth, pushing harder. He could feel Krystal's desperation in his mind, fear beginning to set in as her grip tightened. Then, he felt the shift. One moment the mob was pressing in, demanding attention, the next they were grabbing. He heard Krystal gasp harshly and spun, shoving a fan who had grabbed her other arm away. Then, he felt something pull at his vest and spun, knocking the hand off, hearing his vest tear in the process. More hands grabbed. More clothes tore. Someone made off with a tuft of fur from Fox's arm. Another with a few hairs from Krystal's tail, and a sore rear end from falling when Fox shoved him away. Fox looked to the cab and swore. They were barely halfway, and the crowd was only getting more and more violent. He had seen it one other time, and the crowd then had ended up looting three streets before law enforcement stopped them. Suddenly, he heard the telltale scraping and click followed by a low hum of a blaster being charged, his trained ears picking it up even through the crowd. He spun, seeing a topless cheetah with wide, crazed eyes and the blaster in her hand emerge from the crowd, aiming at Krystal.

"Get away from my future husband bitch!" the cheetah shouted.

Fox spun, pulling Krystal to out of the way and felt his side flare in pain. It was instant chaos. One of the fans had been hit directly by the shot that grazed Fox. He was on the ground, screaming. The rest of the crowd had gone into a complete frenzy. A lot were trying harder than ever to grab at Krystal and Fox, though most, the barely more sane ones, were tackling the psycho that had tried to shoot Krystal. Fox felt Krystal's hand slip out of his and almost instantly she was hauled away from him, screaming. He slammed his elbow into the face of a dog holding him back instantly, lunging forward and bludgeoning his way through the crazed fans, catching Krystal's hand and slamming a foot between the legs of a fan who had been in the process of unbuckling his pants. Then, he slammed his other foot into another fan's chest, push kicking him backward and finally breaking free of the crowd, Krystal in his arms as he sprinted away from the crowd, thanking God that his body was fully recovered.

As he ran, he heard the psychotic cheetah screaming in agony and fear, the screams getting louder and louder, despite Fox sprinting away. He risked a glance back, catching sight of blood, knives, and body parts that should not be out in public. He spun back around, as a massive sea of fans turned away from the cheetah, chasing them. He skidded around a corner, leaping to the wall on the left side of the alleyway they were in then off of it at a tall fence, using his right hand to vault over it before catching Krystal again and landing on his feet, sprinting away from the fence. Just as they skidded around a corner he heard the fence crash to the ground, several fans screaming in pain as they were trampled. Then, Fox ducked into another alleyway, this one winding along through a thicker set of buildings before giving way to suburb. Fox sprinted harder, his entire body screaming at him to rest. He forced his burning legs to pump faster, his burning lungs to pull in more air. Up ahead, there was a building that clearly hadn't been lived in for years. It was two stories, with a large oak tree beside it and numerous holes in it, with a "CONDEMNED" sign resting against the front porch.

Fox reached the tree and jumped, grabbing the lowest branch with one hand, pulling both himself and Krystal up onto it before picking her back up and turning, leaping from one branch to the next around the tree like a sort of staircase. Then, he stopped on one facing the building and sprinted along it, leaping into a hole in the roof. He landed in a roll, shielding Krystal from most of the impact, then rolled to a stop, panting as the cloud of dust he had kicked up slowly settled, the only light in the area coming from the hole in the ceiling, the rest of the room being dark.

"Where are we?" Krystal asked.

"The attic," Fox said. "We should be able to rest here for a while. This house is like sacred ground. Even at the height of their insanity, fans won't come here."

"Why?" Krystal asked. "Whose house is this?"

"Mine," Fox said. "It's the house that my family and I lived in until Andross killed my mother and my father left to start Star Fox. It's been condemned for years, but no one is willing to tear it down."

"I see," Krystal nodded. "You're hurt."

"I've had worse," Fox smiled, looking down at his side, his torso hidden only by the tattered remains of his green shirt, his vest completely gone and several patches of fir and jeans also missing. "Even my jeans. Fans are terrifying. Are you alright?"

Krystal nodded silently, but when he pulled her into a hug he could feel her trembling. He began to gently stroke her back and she began to calm slowly. Finally she pulled back, sniffing, and Fox tore the remains of his shirt off, tearing it into strips and bandaging his side with it. Once he was done, he pulled out his communicator. A moment later, Falco's face appeared over it.

"You're interrupt...what happened?" Falco asked, face serious the moment he saw the makeshift bandages.

"Fans," Fox said. "We're at my old house."

"We'll be there soon," Falco said. "Is everyone okay?"

"Fine," Fox said. "And Falco. We're leaving as soon as we get back."

Falco nodded and disconnected. Fox called Connor next.

"Connor, we're leaving Corneria," Fox said. "Wanna come with?"

"Hell yes," Connor said.

"We'll be back to the Great Fox in about an hour. Meet us there."

Connor nodded and Fox disconnected. Then, he tipped his head back and sighed. Krystal wrapped her arms around him again, setting her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Thank you," Krystal said quietly. "You saved me."

"Of course," Fox smiled. "I'll aways be there to save you."

Krystal smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off. Fox remained silent for several more minutes before hearing a loud whine, which began to quickly grew louder. He grinned widely, waking Krystal who also grinned. They stood, walking outside only to instantly turn and walk back into the building. It was surrounded by fans, a few of which actually had pipes and pieces of rebar rods. Fox walked to the hole, looking up at the arwing hovering over the building and waving at it. It floated down to hover in front of the hole and Fox climbed up onto one of the wings, turning and helping Krystal up onto it before scrambling onto the opposite one. Both grabbed the external harnesses kept in a small storage compartment, attaching themselves to the wings before the arwing took off, heading back toward the hotel. Fox sighed in relief, lying down on the wing, the harness automatically removing slack to keep him on it. The wind didn't really bother him from riding on the wing, though Falco was going slow enough that there wasn't really much of it, so a small smile soon grew on his face. Finally all that he had learned began to set in. His father might be alive. Finally, he had some real hope in the search.

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
